Transit
by evalentine
Summary: Its the start of another day for Jack, then the unexpected happens. He has been kidnapped. He is told he is safe and won't be harmed. How can he figure whats going on if he cant get a straight answer? Full Team Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Homage to Transit by Edmund Cooper first published Faber and Faber 1964. Re-imagined as a Torchwood AU.

One

* * *

Jack Harkness, tall glass in hand, stood by the kitchen bench as he stared out of the window into the garden. Tipping the glass, he took a deep gulp and felt the liquid burn its way down and warm his belly. Tilting the glass to his mouth again he realised something was missing. Scowling, he saw his glass was empty. Checking the bottle on the draining-board he calculated if he could fit in another glass before he had to leave for another pointless drudge filled day. Using his middle finger, he wiped the inside of the glass to catch any remaining drops. Sucking his finger, he went back to staring out at the charred remains of what had been a very middle class suburban garden. His eyes rested on the one patch of green that remained.

Damn he must have missed it during his rampage at the weekend.

'To Monsanto and the creators of Roundup,' he said, raising his empty glass in a mock toast.

Now all he needed was a dry spell, petrol and a match. Smiling grimly, he wondered if the fire service could get there and extinguish the blaze before it was all burned to hell.

That ought to shut up Mrs Blyth and her fucking snide comments. _'Condescending_ _fucking bitch_ _._ ' Or maybe he could just let the lot rot. _'Yes, let the lot rot_ _,_ _'_ he repeated in his mind. Although burning it all to hell had a good ring about it, he imagined Mrs Blyth running around in hysterics as the smoke greyed the perfectly white façade of her perfect house. Pity he couldn't stake the bitch out and douse her while he burned her along with the garden.

His watch alarm went off; 7.30 am, heralding the start of his work day. A day of boredom, pointless activity and going through the motions awaited. The mini bus would be here to pick him up soon, to whisk him off to the delights of a PR exercise created by the pale bloated, overpaid, under worked, management above him. _'It was an opportunity to demonstrate his management skills'_ they had told him. He didn't need an opportunity, his sales team out-performed every other team in the company and he had sales awards on his desk to prove it.

Apparently, there was no longer respective teams, they were one company, one culture, they were all one, he reminded himself of the blurb. So today was the big team outing, working at team exercises at some corporate, team building, venue. It wouldn't have been so bad if it could have been **his** team, but they were all mixing and matching. The idea was supposed to break down the barriers so they got to know everyone. Looking at the glass with longing he poured in generous amount then drained it in two gulps.

Taking out his breath spray, he used it. Maybe this day was an excuse to ease him out. No, he covered himself too well, no drinking at work. Only here, where he was the sole occupant of his own private hell, he could drink away the terrible numbness that had consumed him since Clare had died.

He tipped the bottle before him; it was a ¼ full. He checked the lounge and did a quick tally. There was an empty bottle on the coffee table, two on the couch and several more empties piled behind the wreck of the TV.

A horn sounded. He checked his pocket for his wallet, picked up his keys and coat and raced out the door. Clicking the lock, he slammed the door shut and pulled it to double-check.

Racing down the drive he boarded the mini bus, nodding at those he knew, then sat down on the only empty double seat. Pulling out his mobile he sent an order to his liquor agent. Twenty bottles should do it. He thumbed payment and felt the warmth in his belly fade.

Arriving at the conference centre Jack stood waiting while the organiser began to check off their names. He took a quick look around. There was a fine mist hanging in the trees of the grounds, creating a spectral beauty. 'Jack Harkness,' he called out when his turn came.

Something caught his eye on the ground. It looked like someone had lost some jewellery. Picking it up he saw it was a white crystal of immense beauty which began to glow so bright everything around him disappeared.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, all he could see was the same white glow. He blinked and tried to clear his vision then sat up. Instinctively he looked at his watch and realised it had stopped ' _Strange_ _,_ _'_ he thought. He had only replaced the battery a few months before and it was good for five years.

He was in a square, backlit room of white. In the corner near his bed was an all-in-one toilet and sink. Along the wall facing him was a table which seemed to be part of the wall and a simple chair. On the wall was a flatscreen TV. On examining the table, he saw it had a built-in keyboard.

Considering the circumstances, he felt strangely calm. ' _Had he lost it and been committed then drugged_ _?_ _'_ he asked himself.

Searching the room again for a second time, he tried to think back. He remembered he had arrived at the teambuilding venue. He had gotten off the bus and found some jewellery; no, a crystal, it was glowing and he couldn't pull his vision away.

He heard a ping and, twisting his head around, he saw writing going from left to right across the screen on the wall.

' _You are safe, in no danger and will not be harmed. All needs will be provided. All needs are to be communicated via this keyboard.'_

Jack sat down and began to type with two fingers.

'WHERE AM I AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!' Jack typed back.

' _You are safe, in no danger and will not be harmed. All needs will be provided.'_

'You have not answered my question. Where am I and who the hell are you?'

' _You are safe. You will not be harmed.'_

'You are harming me right now by keeping me against my will and refusing to tell me who you are.'

' _Define.'_

'Keeping me prisoner is harming me.'

 _'Explain how you are being harmed?_

'Just answer my question. Where am I and who are you?'

 _'You will not be harmed and you are safe.'_

'If you have kidnaped me then you are in for a big surprise. I have no money.'

' _Explain?_ _'_

'POUNDS, SHLLINGS AND PENCE.'

' _Explain?_ _'_

'Paper and rounds bits of metal used to buy things.'

' _Explain relevance?'_

'I have no money.'

' _Noted.'_

'Whatever you did was against my will.'

' _Define will?_

Infuriated Jack pushed himself away from the table.

Jack looked around to see if he had missed a way to escape. Searching again he confirmed that the room was seamless. There was the toilet and sink; maybe he could flood the floor to get a reaction. He pushed in the centre plug in the sink and turned on both taps. The sink filled but just as it reached the edge the plug self-ejected and the sink drained. Taking off a sock he pushed the plug back in. This time he was ready as soon as the plug raised itself he jammed the sock around it. 'Ha got ya you bastards!' Jack shouted out. He watched as the water flowed over the sink. To his dismay, instead of flooding the floor water seeped away. He put his hand down and found the floor was dry.

Jack stared at the screen feeling peevish at his failure of creating a flood, sat down and typed 'Why did the quick brown fox jump over the lazy dog?'

' _What does the fox and dog have in relation to each other?_ _'_

'The brown fox is quick and the dog is lazy.'

' _Explain?_ _'_

'They had a choice for a start not like this fun and games.'

 _'Define fun and games?'_

'Games are played because they are fun and being trapped here is no game.'

' _So the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog because it was a game and fun?'_

'No, the lazy dog was playing the game.'

 _'Define game'_

'As stated games are played for fun.'

 _'Define fun in reference to the quick brown fox jumping over_ _the_ _lazy dog?'_

Jack sat back either the person on the other side was being obtuse or just yanking his chain. Either way this was not getting him anywhere.

Pursing his lips, he sat in deep thought and felt his stomach roil.

'I'm hungry,' he typed in. 'Are you going to starve me?'

 _'Please indicate preference?'_

'Chicken, green salad, no onion, two slices of white bread, butter.'

Jack prepared to meet his jailers when a panel appeared in the wall, there lay a tray filled with exactly what he had requested.

'NO coffee!' Jack typed in.

' _Please indicate preference'_

'Black, one sugar.'

The panel re-opened and he saw a cup of coffee was now included with his meal. He checked the chicken salad and it was substantial. Whoever had him didn't want him to go hungry and he was hungry.

Draining the coffee, he now typed, 'Whiskey, double,' and looked at the panel in expectation.

' _Check your trunks for personal items.'_

What trunks?

' _There are two trunks side by side against the opposite wall.'_

Turning his head Jack saw two substantial marine storage trunks that had not been there before.

He opened the trunk marked as personal items. It was filled with carefully wrapped whiskey bottles, six layers deep. He picked up the first bottle and pulled off its protective cover to see the brand. Not just whiskey, but the sort of whiskey he used to enjoy before volume overcame quality.

He screwed off the lid and took a sip and rolled the liquid around his mouth, enjoying how the flavour invaded his senses.

Now he paid attention to the second trunk. He pulled out several sets of new clothes suggestive of a hot climate along with a pair of good hiking boots and a pair of sandals. There was a shaving kit along with several spare disposable shavers.

Now empty of clothes, he saw the bottom was lined with paper, his oil paints, charcoals, pencils even a collapsible easel. After losing Clare his creative passion had died with her; in fact, he hadn't painted for over five years so he was bewildered to why these were included.

Pulling himself up he took the opened bottle of whiskey and filled the cup. Jack sat looking at the unpacked contents strewn across the floor. Whoever packed these knew him down the core of his being. Yet no one living knew about his drinking or that he used to paint. Let alone pack his favourite brand of bucket list whiskey worth hundreds of pounds a bottle.

Draining the cup, he felt suddenly exhausted. Leaving the mess as it was he laid down and within a few moments fell asleep.

* * *

Waking, Jack felt the same sense of calm he had when he has first awakened. Standing, he saw all the items he had pulled out of the trunks had been repacked.

First relieving himself, he washed his hands and went over to the table. Sitting, he saw the opened whiskey bottle was on the table along with a glass. His hand instinctively moved towards the bottle but he stopped himself. He was unsure how long his hoard would have to last so he better start rationing.

Next, he picked up his watch. He felt strange not being able to tell how much time was passing.

'I need a battery for my watch and breakfast,' he typed.

' _State preference?'_

A few moments later the panel slid opened, on a tray two slices of toast, butter and honey, with a cup of coffee, along with a small watch battery.

Looking down at his now ticking watch, he wondered exactly what time he should set, then decided he was going to claim this as morning and set it to 8:30 am.

'Now what?' Jack typed.

' _You will complete a test.'_

'And what if I don't want to?' Jack typed in irritation.

' _The test is not harmful_ _._ _'_

'I didn't ask if the test was harmful. I said I don't want to.'

' _Please replace the tray.'_

'Don't want to,' Jack replied, feeling petulant.

' _All your needs have been met. Your cooperation is required. Completing the test will lead to a reward.'_

'What sort of reward?'

' _Completion of the test will reveal the reward.'_

'Can I choose my reward?'

' _You will find the reward suitable_ _,_ _'_ came the enigmatic reply.

'Will I enjoy it?'

 _'That is up to you.'_

'Goons,' Jack typed then put the tray back into the slot.

There was a beep and the screen filled with instructions. It was a maths test and it was timed for two hours.

He felt a wave of rebellion and wondered if he should fail on purpose. Then again, maybe the test would help give him insight into what was going on.

Leaning forward, he pressed start. He was three questions away from finishing when the test ended.

'Okay where is my reward?' he typed in after five minutes passed and nothing happened.

Without warning the west wall was gone. Standing in an identical room was a young man in a formal suit minus the jacket.

'I guess you are my reward,' Jack said and the young man blanched.

'I am not anyone's reward,' the young man snapped back.

'That came out wrong.' Jack held out his hand. 'Jack Harkness. I'm not sure if I should be glad there is someone else or unhappy because you are in the same situation as me?'

'Ianto Jones.' The young man shook Jack's hand warily and snatched it back as if the contact made him uncomfortable.

'You were on the bus,' Jack remembered. 'You were sitting towards the back on your own.'

Ianto rubbed the back of his neck. 'You were the last person we had to pick up. I remember you were wearing a great big overcoat reminded me of something out of World War Two.'

'Do you work for Torchwood Enterprises?' Jack asked as the man appeared familiar.

'Yes, I'm PA to Yvonne Hartman.'

'What do you last remember?' Jack queried.

'I was following the co-ordinator when I saw what looked like diamond ring. Next thing I woke up here: white room, toilet, table, keyboard. Good food, strange conversation via the keyboard and promises I'm not going to be harmed. Two ruddy containers appeared out of nowhere and today I did this test.'

'What kind of watch have you got?' Jack asked.

Ianto looked at him strangely.

Jack explained. 'Mine is digital. About five months ago I put in a new battery which was good for about five years but it was dead when I woke up here.'

'Mine auto-winds up. I noticed it had stopped. Few flicks of the wrists and it's fully wound,' Ianto said.

'How many days would your watch run if you just left if somewhere?'

Ianto shook his head. 'No idea. '

'Look, we're both standing. Why don't we sit down?' Jack suggested. Ianto hesitated then moved into the room, taking his own chair and joining Jack.

Sitting by the table Ianto picked up the bottle. 'Wow that's is a good brand.'

'Nothing but the best, would you like a drop?'

Ianto raised a hand politely declining. 'So I guess the question is where we are, what do who ever has us want, and what next?'

'Is it just you and me or are there others? I mean we can't just go missing, people will notice,' Jack said.

'I'm not sure about you but there's no one to miss me. Well, not until my boss hasn't got her coffee,' Ianto told him.

'When we don't turn up to work, queue management will notice for a start,' Jack explained

'I guess,' Ianto reluctantly agreed.

Jack went to say something when he heard a familiar beep and a new message scrolled across the screen.

 _'Please return to your rooms. Another test is about to begin._ '

'No, we want to stay together,' Jack typed in.

 _'You will not be separated long.'_

Ianto now added his own message. 'We are not moving.'

 _'You must return to_ _your_ _rooms.'_

'NO,' Ianto typed.

Jack laughed then typed, 'Go screw yourselves we are staying together.' He looked at Ianto who was smiling for the first time.

'What now?' Ianto said as moments passed and nothing happened.

'Not sure, but I think we won,' Jack said smiling.

He was about to say more when the food panel snapped open. They both turned and a saw piercing white light.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and knew he was staring at the ceiling. He was back on his bed, arms by his side. He sat up Ianto was gone.

He walked across to the keyboard. 'Where is Ianto?' he typed.

' _He has been returned to his room unharmed.'_

'I want to see him.'

 _'You_ _will not be separated for long.'_

 _'_ How do I know he is safe and unharmed?'

 _'He has been returned to his room unharmed'_

'I want to check for myself.'

' _He is unharmed and you will not be separated for long.'_

'You have stripped us of all control. What you did was unfair and uncalled for,' Jack typed, worried he may have lost contact with the only other human here.

 _'You were asked to return to your rooms and you did not comply. Do not agitate yourself_ _. T_ _here will be another test and there will be a reward_ _._ _'_

'Why didn't you say so? Let's get this started.'

' _It has been some time since you took nourishment.'_

Jack had a thought and sat down as he tried to recall every cooking show he had ever watched so he typed, 'I want the real thing; no substitutes. Consommé, Turduken with white truffle stuffing, potatoes roasted in duck fat, fresh peas, 24-layer trifle with fresh fruit finished off with gold leaf. A bottle of Moet and Chandon champagne. And a cup of Kopi Luwak coffee.'

Twenty seconds later the panel slid open and his order was filled to the letter. Either there were thirty chefs back there who knew exactly what he was going to order and just happened to have everything ready to go or he was witnessing the impossible.

* * *

Finishing what was the greatest meal of his life, Jack drained his coffee cup then placed it and the tray into the slot.

'Ready,' he typed.

This time it was a general knowledge quiz with some science thrown in. Mostly it was multi-choice which he could bluff his way through. Others he took his best guess.

However, it was the last section that was most curious.

 _Sex is too life as Fire is to: Furnace, Forest, Fluid, Fulfilment, Flame._ He pondered then wrote Furnace.

Later there was another, _Mountain is to hill as man is to: Ape, Woman, Child, Foetus_. The best choice appeared to be Ape.

 _Power is to wisdom as Religion is to: Devil, Hope, God, Salvation, Love_. Jack chose God.

The last part was even more intriguing

 _If you were a Supreme Being would you endow_ _the_ _living with infinite potential or would you set a limit upon their evolution._

 _If you were a Supreme Being, do you think you would understand the meaning of death._

 _If you were a Supreme Being, would you care more for the death of a virus or birth of a galaxy._

Jack wrote (a) Unlimited potential. (b) No (c) Virus.

 _Finally state what you believe are the greatest and worst achievements of mankind._

Under worst he listed; War, nuclear weapons, pollution, plastic, cruelty to animals, environmental destruction, genocide, overpopulation.

Best: Music, art, literature, science, medicine, striving for equality and understanding and acceptance of all peoples. Death of smallpox and polio. Courage over adversity. Love.

'Now I've done my preforming seal trick now open that wall and show me Ianto,' Jack demanded.

 _'Define performing seal trick'_

'NEVER MIND THAT MOVE THE WALL.'

' _Do not agitate yourself'_

'You promised me that we would not be separated for long. Now open up the wall.'

In a blink the wall was gone.

'Who the hell are you?' A woman in her late twenties, dark hair with a gap in her teeth. said.

'Where is Ianto?' Jack asked, looking around her.

'I don't know any Ianto. Last time there was this bloke, bus driver full of himself all sorts of theories, glad to see the back of him if you ask me. It was a bit too much beer and bloke if you get what I mean…'

'Last time there was a young man in his early twenties, Ianto Jones,' Jack interrupted.

'I know who you are,' the woman said, her eyes widening 'You're Jack Harkness. You work on the 6th floor, I've done temp work for you. I'm Gwen Cooper.' She held her hand.

'Nice to meet you Gwen Cooper.' Jack shook the offered hand.

'You probably don't remember me. I sort of fill in when needed, take the overflow, sort out orders. The bloke I met had all sorts of theories, do you have one?'

'I don't have one,' Jack answered honestly 'Do you have a watch?

'What that got to do with anything?' Gwen asked, confused.

'Something, most likely nothing,' he replied.

'I think it's one of those reality TV shows like Big Brother, or one of those shows they put people into and let them sort each other out. I never expected to be part of anything like that. Not that I'm boring or anything.' Gwen stopped. She realised Jack was distracted and not listening. 'So, was he a looker then this Ianto?' She laughed. 'What am I saying, how the hell would another bloke know about that?'

'He worked in the same place we do. He's the personal assistant to Yvonne Hartman,' Jack told her.

'Oh him, I sit to next to Lisa, they went out a couple of times. Very shy. We were amazed he has the bottle to ask, and those suits…always so dressed up. Overdressed if you ask me.'

'So that's three for three,' Jack said out loud, interrupting the flow of gossip

'Three for what?' Gwen asked.

'So far all three of us worked for the same company. Did you find out anything about the man you spoke to?'

'No, he just went on about his ideas to what is going on?'

'What was the last thing you recall?' Jack checked.

'We had just arrived at this swanky in the country place for some day out where we get to play games, see how we all work together. All I knew was it was day out of the office. As I got off the bus and I saw someone had dropped their earring. I picked it up and next thing I wake up here. Then there is this stupid bloody screen asking me questions like I was back in school. Gave me a right headache.'

'Storage containers?' Jack questioned.

'Yes, and you?'

'Whiskey.'

'Cigarettes and Mills and Boon romance novels,' she laughed. 'I love a good ciggy and read. Except for couple of favourites they are all new. Normally I buy one a week on the way home from work every Friday.' She was stopped when they heard a sound of a panel opening.

'Don't turn around.' Jack pulled her towards him. 'The last time Ianto and I refused to be separated. The panel opened and we turned, next thing I know I woke up alone.'

'Jack, I'm scared,' Gwen said, her eyes widening in fear.

'I'm going to turn and look,' Jack said.

He laughed. 'It's okay. It' a pot of tea for two.'

'I ordered just after I finished that stupid quiz. It must have thought we might like to have a drink together.' Gwen nudged his arm.

Returning with the tray they both sat nursing their drinks.

'What do you think will happen to us?' Gwen asked.

'That I don't know. What I do know is we have not been harmed. We have been looked after, fed, everything we need is here including our favourite things. We could be anywhere,'

'You hear about alien abductions,' Gwen suggested.

'Other than the tests we've not been touched,' Jack added.

'No probing for a start,' Gwen laughed.

'Once all three of us don't turn up I'm sure the alarm will be raised,' Jack pointed out.

'Well I hope so. I had plans, going out we were for a temp girls' night out. When I don't turn up they will check to see why I didn't come,' Gwen added.

'Family will report you missing I'm sure,' Jack said.

'My dad walked out when I was three. Mum died two years ago. Been drifting a bit to be honest.'

'So far there are three of us from Torchwood Enterprises. If all three of us are missing an investigation will be raised,' Jack reasoned.

'Maybe this all part of the day out,' Gwen suggested. 'See how we cope with extraordinary circumstances.'

'The meal I just ordered would have cost a couple of thousand pounds. I can't see Torchwood Enterprises paying for any of that,' Jack said.

'I've just been ordering things like fish and chips or burgers.'

Jack went on to explain.

'What on earth is turkduken?' Gwen asked when Jack finished his list of food items.

'Turkey, duck and chicken. You bone each then roll them all up together one inside the other and roast it. I also asked for white truffle stuffing. Truffles start at five thousand pounds of a kilo. The best champagne I could think off. To really throw them a curve I asked them for Kopi Luwak coffee.'

'Never heard of that neither.' Gwen pulled a long face.

'The coffee is made from beans that have been eaten by a Civet, a small animal that lives in Asia'

'What do they cut it open?'

'No, they wait.'

Gwen eyes widened. 'That is absolutely disgusting. So this coffee is basically shit coffee.'

'They wash the beans but the reason I asked for it was because it very expensive and rare.'

'And why would you order such a complicated meal and end with that horrible coffee?'

'I wanted to test to see how long it would take.'

'And?'

'Twenty seconds.' As Jack replied they both heard a familiar beep from the screen that told him there was a message.

' _Return to your rooms.'_

'I don't want to go,' Gwen typed, distressed.

 _'You will not remain apart for long.'_

'You said that last time,' Jack typed.

 _'Return to your room and please lie down.'_

'No,' Gwen typed

 _'The next stage is about to begin_ _._ '

Jack moved Gwen aside and began typing. 'Stage of what?'

 _'The wall will not be replaced but you must return_ _._ _'_

'Can we push the beds together?' Gwen asked.

 _'If that is what is required for you to comply_ _._ _'_

Working together they moved the beds until they were side by side and lay down. As they did the ceiling disappeared and was replaced with a field filled of millions of stars.

Jack gasped at the beauty as the stars appeared to glow. Then a blue planet came into view. A perfect jewel set against a host of other jewels.

'This is life,' a calm voice intoned.

Then as an act of mercy he sank into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

* * *

Jack woke and knew instantly he was outside. Sitting up, Jack saw he was on a camp bed covered with a light blanket.

Standing he realised there were five others, all still asleep. He was relieved Ianto and Gwen were safe. The area they were in was in shade, just beyond was a white sandy beach and the sea. Looking around he could see this was no tropical setting had ever seen. No palm trees for a start. The canopy was made up of tall woody trunks which created an interlocking canopy around 6 meters tall. The leaves were tiny and looked like tea leaves. He could smell and see the sea, but the forest smelt dry as if there had not been any rain for months.

'What the fuck?' a gruff male voice called out in a Cockney London accent.

'The others are still sleeping,' Jack told him but it too late the man's outcry had caused the others to stir.

The gruff man looked about. 'This is some fucked up, fucking shit.'

A burly man stood up and stretched then looked around. 'I bloody knew it. We've been kidnapped and brought to some tropical island. South Pacific I reckon for some stupid reality show. I think I know who put me up for this and when I get my hands on them…'

'Bastards,' the gruff man agreed.

'There will be cameras here somewhere,' the burly man said then gave the fingers. 'Take that you bastards. You are not going to get any enjoyment out of me and when I get home I'm going to sue your arses off.'

'I don't think we are on Earth,' Jack spoke out.

'Not on Earth!' The gruff man turned to him, furious. 'Of course we're on bloody Earth.'

'The planet I saw was not Earth,' Jack continued to argue.

'See here, all the facts tell me this is one of those bloody stupid reality TV shows some sick bastards can get their entertainment,' the burly man said.

'It's obvious this is some kind of set up to humiliate us, just like Big Brother,' the gruff man agreed. 'But instead of a house they dump us somewhere like Fiji. Which means once I kick some arse I'm going to find the bar and get laid.'

'I'll join you. Better have some cold beer,' the burly man said.

Jack shook his head 'We are not on Earth.'

'Hang on, what makes you so bloody certain? Do you know something?' The burly man pushed his way towards Jack.

Jack pointed up and towards the sea. The two men turned to see two moons.

'What the fuck?' the gruff man said.

'No way,' the burly man said. 'It's a trick, it has to be.'

Gwen, who had woken during the argument, stood, her mouth open at the sight then checked her phone to see if she could get a signal. Another woman, who looked Asian, saw the moons. She sat down with a gasp and put her head on her knees and started crying.

Behind them they heard a groan and Ianto sat up.

'Sleeping beauty awakes,' the gruff man said.

'Where am I?' Ianto asked.

'Some fucking place that's not Earth,' the gruff man replied.

'Can we keep the swearing down?' Gwen admonished, sitting down and trying to console the Asian woman.

'Fuck that,' the gruff man said. 'I'm going to swear and keep swearing until I find out what the fuck is going on.'

'I think we ought to introduce ourselves,' Jack said. 'Jack Harkness.' Each one of the group introduced themselves in turn.

'Rhys Williams.'

'Owen Harper.'

'Jones, Ianto Jones.'

'Gwen Cooper.'

'Toshiko Sato. Call me Tosh.'

'What the hell is going on?' Ianto asked.

'I'm freaking out,' Rhys said.

Gwen helped Toshiko, who was looking a little more confident, to standing.

'I don't know about you lot, but I am bursting for a pee,' Gwen said. Her pronouncement broke the tension and a small strained laughter broke out.

'Me too,' Jack said.

'I don't see any facilities,' Ianto pointed out.

Jack headed down the beach stood facing the sea.

'I do,' Gwen said, following Jack down the beach.

'I think I'll join them,' Owen followed.

'Turn around you perverts,' Gwen shouted out as she pulled her pants down.

'Where the hell are we?' Ianto turned his back, embarrassed.

'All I know is I seem to be in a dream on some strange place, where three people I don't know are having a public peeing event,' Rhys said.

'This is so weird,' Toshiko added.

'Exhibitionist much?' Ianto asked Gwen, Owen and Jack as they came back.

'Do you see a toilet anywhere?' Jack said.

'So now what?' Owen asked.

'Perhaps we should double check we are not on or near some kind of resort,' Ianto said.

'Shouldn't water be our priority?' Owen spoke up.

'Here, there's a load of stuff here on some kind of pallet,' Rhys said, looking into the shade.

The entire group took a look and on top of the first to hand container was a message.

 _In this container are enough food for three meals. You have been provided with basic equipment. The resources of this island_ _have_ _enough to sustain you._

Opening the container along there was a substantial amount of picnic foods along with a set of playing type cards. Tosh took the cards and examined them then handed over individual ones to outstretched hands. Each one had the picture of an animal, bird, fish and or plant with a breakdown of attributes along with other vital information.

'Wouldn't want to meet one of these on a dark night.' Rhys looked at the picture. It looked of a mini tank on stubby legs and a horn. 'It says avoid, very hard to kill.'

Owen laughed. 'There is a six-legged rabbit here that is good eating.'

'There's one more thing we need,' Tosh spoke up and everyone looked at her. 'If we are going to survive I think we need a leader.'

'I think we are capable of managing ourselves, thank you very much,' Ianto said.

'No, she's right,' Rhys spoke up. 'If we all do our own thing god knows what will happen.' He pointed at Owen. 'Like you said the first thing we need to find is water.'

'And shelter,' Ianto added, pointing at the sun which was now high in the sky. 'We don't know how long each day is, so we need to find somewhere safe before it gets dark.'

'Okay,' Jack said 'Let's leave the leader aside for now. Owen and Ianto, walk in opposite direction down the beach, to see if you can find water. I'll stay here and start checking the equipment over with the girls.'

'Excuse me,' Gwen bristled and put her hands on her hips. 'Firstly, I'm not a girl, I'm a woman and I'm not going to be stuck here doing heavy lifting while the 'men',' she did air quotes, 'go off having fun.'

'Okay then, Owen and Gwen,' Jack said.

Owen thrust his chest forward. 'Listen here I'm not taking orders from you. Looks bloody hot out there.'

'Great, let's start fighting or shall I find a tape measure to see which one of you is the bigger man?' Ianto interrupted. 'Why not ask for volunteers? We have two objectives: water and somewhere safe for the night. We might not be the only people here. I for one don't want to be out here in the dark with god knows what's in there.' He pointed towards the jungle.

'All right, all right,' Owen snorted. 'Who wants a lovely walk up the beach?

Rhys put his hand up.

'The rest of you stay here then.' Owen started to move in a huff.

'Thought you didn't want to go,' Gwen pointed out.

'Changed my mind, as I have every bloody right too,' Owen said then headed off. Rhys, shaking his head, took off in the opposite direction.

'I think we should note everything we find,' Jack said before they started on the pallet. 'Has anyone got any paper?'

'Yes, in my trunk, I keep a journal,' Tosh spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

Pulling each heavy truck off the pallet they finally came across hers right at the bottom.

'I'm already knackered and we haven't even started,' Gwen said, panting from exertion.

Quickly opening her trunk Tosh pulled out her journal and a pen and began to list the supplies they had been provided with.

Pulling apart the supplies was hard work even in the shade as the heat and humidity increased with every movement.

Jack went to his bed and stripped off his trousers and stood standing in his boxers. 'That's better.'

Gwen giggled and took off her top and pants, so she was just wearing bra and panties.

'Not a bad idea.' Tosh looked around then joined them.

'Come on Ianto, you must be hot in that suit,' Gwen said when Ianto did not join them.

'I've taken off my jacket.' Ianto pointed to his jacket laid out on the bed he had awoken in.

'At least take your tie and waistcoat off,' Gwen suggested.

Ianto loosened his tie, took off his waistcoat and then rolled his trouser legs up. Ignoring all other pleas, he returned to the pallet.

The back of the pallet revealed four large tents along with knives and machetes.

'Wow,' Gwen said picking up a large machete.

'Knives too.' Tosh examined one. 'Very sharp.'

'Lots of wire, rope and fishing equipment,' Ianto added, 'should be very useful.'

Suddenly what sounded like a gunshot rang out. Dropping everything, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto and Jack raced out of the clearing to see Owen by the sea. As they got closer they saw Owen looking smug, holding a handgun.

'I smuggled it in when I came back from America; a real adventure, I expected to be caught at any given moment. I have ten rounds of ammo. Thought I would pop one off,' Owen said gleefully.

'Nine now,' Jack said, furious.

'And?' Owen turned to face him.

'You just wasted a round,' Jack pointed out.

'Fuck off,' Owen said.

'You have a resource none of us knew about,' Jack said angrily. 'A very valuable resource and you just wasted a tenth of it.'

'I had to check it worked,' Owen said defensively.

'What the hell is going on?' Rhys joined them, breathing heavily.

'Owen has a gun,' Gwen told him.

'Bloody hell,' Rhys said.

'I think we need to sit down and make an inventory of everything we have in our personal items,' Jack suggested.

'First, you should hand over the gun so we can keep it safe in case we really need it.' Gwen held out her hand.

'Like hell,' Owen said, backing off.

'For god sake. Does anyone want to know what I found?' Rhys interjected. Everyone turned to face him. 'I found a stream. I followed it in but couldn't find where it came from. Second, I found a place where the beach forms sort of a small island where we could set up camp.'

'How far from the stream was the island?' Jack looked down the direction Rhys had come.

'Close enough not to be too inconvenient. Getting onto the island is a bit of a mission but doable, I managed it.'

They all squinted in the direction Rhys had come and they could just see a shape through the haze.

'Great, we had better get moving. Let's move the camping equipment first. I suggest someone goes and gets water,' Jack said.

'Now listen here you.' Owen moved forward pointing his finger at the centre of Jack's chest 'Who made you the boss of us?'

'That's it.' Ianto pushed them both apart. 'The only things I've heard Jack say are helpful suggestions. You on the other hand have been bloody annoying. I think Tosh is right. We need a leader now.'

'Let's put this to a vote. I vote for Jack,' Gwen said putting up her hand.

'Right.' Rhys joined her. 'Who's for Jack?' Tosh and Ianto raised their hands.

'Bloody sheep,' Owen spat.

'Thank you,' Jack said. 'Before we head straight to dictatorship I recommend you try me out first.'

'Agreed. Now let's get moving.' Ianto headed back towards the pallet.

* * *

Struggling up the beach, carrying two of the tents, Jack stopped to catch his breath. Jack looked at Ianto who looked like he was being broiled alive.

'Ianto why don't you undress a bit? No one will mind.'

'I'm okay,' Ianto said sharply.

'Everyone else has stripped off,' Jack pointed out.

'I'm fine, I really am,' Ianto said wiping his face. 'Once we're settled I'll change into something else.'

'Having you die of heat stroke on my first day as leader will not look good on my resume,' Jack joked trying to lighten the situation.

'I'm fine,' Ianto snapped.

'Just trying to be helpful.' Jack raised his hands in defence.

'I don't need your help. I'm doing the best I can considering I've been kidnapped and thrown into a situation I have no control over and the last thing I need is people telling what I can and cannot wear.' Ianto picked up his end of the tents.

'Okay.' Jack picked up the other end, not sure how to respond.

Reaching the jutting outcrop cum island, Jack saw it was perfect. It was the shape of a teardrop with the sharper end towards the shore. When the tide came in the waves would wash around the front. There was evidence that water was eroding the rocks giving a rounded shape to the sides of the formation. A ridge of rocks ran down the middle. Growing in odd groups were palm like trees but which stood upright with a strange blub towards the top of each, with palm-like leaves sticking straight up. Getting up to the island however along with all their gear was going to take an effort because the lowest point which was closest to the shore was sheer. Luckily there were some indentations on the face of the rock that made it possible to climb.

Making his way up, Jack stood examining the large circular almost bowl-shaped area with a dip in the centre and a channel for water drainage. The area was covered in some sort of tough grass. With the ridge of the island behind him would provide protection against the elements.

He climbed down to Ianto looking miserable but at least he had pulled his shirt out from his trousers.

'Do you want to leave the gear here and go back and get some more or should we try and get the tents up now?' Jack asked.

'Gear first,' Ianto said.

'Before we go there is one thing I have to do.' Jack stripped off his boxers and ran into the sea.

Ianto watched wide-eyed then turned away and trudged back up the beach trying to force the images he had had to endure all day from his mind. Halfway back he looked around to check he was alone. He closed his eyes and cursed that his battle had followed him here. Of all the people he had to be stranded with why did it have to be Jack Harkness? As bad as his fantasies were around the man at home, being here in such close proximity had the potential of recreating hell on Earth or wherever the hell they were.

* * *

It was hours later with the sun just disappearing under the horizon the last of the supplies were hauled up onto the Island.

Tents had been erected. Supplies arranged in neat piles. Tosh has set up a solar lamp and food laid out.

'Okay,' Jack said as they finished eating, 'we need to state what we have in our personal effects. I'll start. Apart from clothes. I have a trunk full of whiskey and painting supplies.'

'Mine is cigarettes and Mills and Boon books,' Gwen added.

'Mine's sweets and several blank page journals.' Tosh threw more wood on the fire.

'Pot,' Owen said with a growing smile. 'Kilos upon kilos of pot and cannabis oil, a vape. And a serious medical kit.'

'Every possible thing I need to make beer,' Rhys answered.

'And you Ianto?' Jack asked after several moments of quiet.

'Coffee, bags of beans, grinder and an Italian stove coffee pot.'

'Brilliant, how many bags of coffee?' Owen rubbed his hand together.

'6 kilos.'

'How big are the beans?' Owen laughed.

'Normal size but my favourite blend.'

'So, in your trunk there was just 6 kilos of beans?' Rhys queried.

'From what I can see your personal trunk is as big as ours, what else have you got in there?' Owen said seriously.

'None of your business,' Ianto told him.

'But what you have might be useful?' Gwen spoke up.

'What you got in there?' Owen teased crudely on seeing the young man's embarrassment.

'A blow-up woman?'

'Trust me, there is nothing in my trunk that will be of any interest to any of you.' Ianto squirmed.

'We are talking about survival here,' Jack pointed out.

'The things I have are personal to me and I don't want to share them with any of you,' Ianto said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

'Nothing you have can be that bad,' Rhys chimed in.

'Personal,' Ianto stated, then stood up and marched towards his tent.

'We could insist,' Gwen suggested.

'Mind your own fucking business,' Ianto shouted back.

After some moments of silence Tosh spoke, 'Ianto asked for trust. I think given the circumstances we can give him that at the very least.' Tosh pointed at each of those remaining. 'I bet each one of us here has something we've not declared because it was something so private we don't anyone to know. I know I have. And before you ask it's personal and none of your business.' Tosh stood up and headed towards the tent she was going to share with Gwen.

'I need a drink.' Jack took a long swig of whiskey. Then handed the bottle to Rhys.

Owen set up his vape for a smoke.

'What's up with Ianto?' Owen asked quietly.

'Somethings up,' Rhys said. 'He looked so hot yet he wouldn't take off his clothes or go for a swim.'

'I can still hear you. All of you can mind your own fucking business,' Ianto shouted towards them.

'To the end of the strangest day of my life,' Jack raised a toast.

'Yeah,' said Owen letting out a sigh.

* * *

The next day started early. Everyone awoke stiff and sore.

'Where's Ianto?' Jack asked.

'Sleeping in, I would be too if my back could get used that camp bed.' Gwen stretched until her back creaked.

'Think again,' Owen said. 'When I woke up he was gone.'

He was not in sight on the beach nor anywhere on their island. Just as they met back they saw Ianto dressed in a long-sleeved tee-shirt and long shorts immerging from the jungle, walk across and climb back up.

'We were worried,' Tosh said as he reached them.

Ianto tipped his backpack and several large fruits rolled out. 'I was up early so went looking for something to eat considering we have little food left.'

'You went wandering off? I not sure that's such a great idea,' Jack said.

'I'm a big boy I can look after myself.' Ianto looked insulted.

'That is not the point. If anything had happened to you none of us would have known where you were. If you were in trouble where would we start to look?' Jack pointed out.

'Thanks, Ianto. Thank you so much for getting up and getting everyone breakfast on your own initiative.' Ianto stomped off to put the cards he had taken back in their pouch.

'Come back here,' Jack said.

'I don't think I will,' Ianto said. 'In fact fuck you.' Sorting through the equipment he found the fishing gear. 'I'm going fishing. If I catch anything, you can not thank me then as well.'

'Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning,' Gwen said in mocking voice.

As Ianto had climbed back down the remaining group exchanged looks.

'Let me talk to him,' Tosh said and went to follow but Jack stopped her.

'It's clear somethings going on for him,' Jack said. 'We know he's gone fishing so let's leave it at that and I will speak to him later.'

'Rather you than me,' Owen said in a very snarky tone.

'Owen we could do with some less of that,' Tosh spoke up. 'We are all on edge, getting used to each other. The situation is stressful enough. Ianto went out on his own initiative to find some breakfast and instead of saying thank you we accused him of being thoughtless.'

'When you put it like that' Gwen looked at her feet.

'Okay we've been insensitive and Ianto's gone fishing,' Rhys said. 'What's the plan for the rest of us?'

'Breakfast,' Tosh said sitting down and checking over the fruit.

The fruit was a cross between a mango and avocado just as tasty and filling. Which meant a little went a long way.

Gwen and Tosh set out to get some water then follow the stream inland. Rhys and Owen took off back to the area they had woken up to check if they had left anything behind.

Jack remained in camp to go through the store of supplies in the tent designated for storage. Then spent the rest of the morning re-arranging the boxes into a more logical order.

His back aching, he decided to take a break, coming out of the tent he saw Ianto had arrived back.

Ianto sat and started to untangle a mess of a finishing line.

'Hey.' Jack sat next to him down. 'Look, sorry about earlier. It was very thoughtful of you to go and get breakfast.'

'Little late, but thank you.'

'Look, I wasn't trying to suggest you couldn't look after yourself. We are in a very unusual situation,' Jack tried.

'Have you got something to say or are you just going to sit there and state the obvious.'

Jack stood up. 'Okay, I've tried to be nice and understanding. I'm not sure what's going on with you. We are all scared and worried. From now on all expeditions are to be to be done in pairs. If you go anywhere I want to know where you are going. And you can take the look off your face this applies to all of us.'

'Yes Sir,' Ianto snapped back.

'Just remember you voted for me,' Jack pointed out.

'I'm beginning to regret that with every growing moment,' Ianto said with a sigh.

'Any luck fishing?' Jack asked.

'Not a single bite, wrong time of day, phase of the moon, wrong everything. The good news is I don't have to endure you lot not saying thank you again.' Ianto gave him wan smile.

'Oh, you are back.' Gwen's head appeared at the top of the climb.

'Yes. I'm back.' Ianto concentrated on untangling his fishing line.

'We got water but it's too heavy for us to lift up,' Gwen said.

Ianto stood then headed into the storage tent. They could hear boxes being moved around and he immerged with some rope. Throwing down one end of the rope, Tosh tied the end though the handle on the top of the large water container.

After much effort they managed to manoeuvre the heavy container to the top.

'There has got a be a better way of doing this,' Jack said as together he and Ianto shifted the container over towards the storage tent.

'We need a ladder for a start,' Tosh said.

'Even with a ladder you still have no free hand. What we need is a sort of lifting device so we can use to haul up heavy things,' Ianto said rolling his shoulders to ease the ache from lifting the heavy container.

Tosh nodded. 'I was thinking the same thing. I've got an idea for a very simple, counter- balanced, lifter but it would need some wood and a counterweight. In the mean time we could use rope and one of the storage containers.'

'Oh my God. You should try this it's got one hell of a kick.' Gwen handed the cup of water she had just tried to Jack.

Jack took a sip the world seemed to swirl around and colours seem to fluoresce.

Ianto and Tosh now took a small swallow.

'My headache has cleared,' Tosh said a few seconds later.

'And mine,' Ianto added.

'That could be because you are both slightly dehydrated,' Owen said reaching the top of the climb and joining them.

'Does dehydration give you a headache? Because the cure is fantastic,' Gwen said refilling her cup and handed it to Owen.

'Jesus fucking H Christ,' Owen burst out after a good swallow.

'If this is what the water does here I'm heading for the stream,' Rhys, who had also joined them, joked.

'I just followed directions and added one tablet to the container,' Gwen explained.

'One tablet of what?' Owen looked into the cup then her.

'Water purification.' Gwen pointed at bag of tablets.

'You should have told us that before we all took a drink,' Tosh said

'Sorry. There was no warning with the instructions,' Gwen told them.

Owen headed into the storage tent and came out with a sheet. 'She's right; no warnings.'

'That's no guarantee its safe,' Tosh said.

'So far everything we've been given has been to our benefit. It's hardly likely who ever set this up would go to the trouble of using such an elaborate means of poisoning us,' Ianto pointed out.

'Good thinking Ianto,' Rhys said holding out his cup. 'I'm up for second helpings.'

'Hang on a mo.' Gwen put up her hand up to stop them. 'It took a lot of effort to get that water here. If you want seconds you have to do the refill.'

'We should not be restricting our water intake,' Owen told them. 'It's hot and humid. We should all be drinking at least two litres a day each. If you have a headache or feel light-headed and or sluggish you need to drink and keep drinking.'

'Considering how hard it was to get that container up here that is going to be easier said than done,' Gwen told them, and Tosh nodded.

'Right now, the camp has enough water for cooking and needs for tonight and tomorrow morning.' Owen went to speak but Jack put up his hand. 'It's cooler in the evening and morning so we won't need to drink as much water.'

'Why don't we check out the stream? Maybe it's possible to set up a water station there with some tablets so any of us can top up our drunk bottles as often as we like,' Rhys suggested.

'There is a second collapsible container,' Jack said. 'So, this afternoon we set that up. Ianto can show us where the fruit he found was.'

'Great, we got that sorted can we have lunch because I'm bloody starving,' Rhys spoke up.

* * *

The stream was not just a trickle it had a good flow. At the first small pool three meters in from the edge of the jungle they set up a water station.

Following the stream further Ianto pointed out several fruit trees and all ate their fill. Another two kilometres in they found a substantial deep jungle pool with a waterfall.

'Just remember,' Owen said as he jumped in after Gwen, Jack, and Rhys. 'Whatever you do in here will lead downstream.'

'God you are a worry wart,' Gwen called back.

'Pee in my water? No thanks.' Owen stripped off. 'And don't swallow. Remember, this is untreated water.'

'Can I spit?' Gwen joked, and Rhys dunked her. A splashing fight broke out relieving much of the tension they had felt since they had found themselves kidnapped.

'Don't miss out Ianto,' Tosh said when she realised he had not joined them.

'Yes, come on,' Rhys called out.

'Come on in its lovely,' Gwen called out to Ianto who was looking very uncomfortable.

'I'm not a good swimmer,' he explained.

'It's not deep here, see,' Rhys stood up.

'It's very refreshing,' Tosh added.

Ianto listened while the others encouraged him to get in. He fought with himself over what to do. If he didn't get in they would think it very strange yet he dare not take his clothes off. If he didn't get in it might lead to some very awkward questions he was not prepared to answer. Yet he craved getting in. That meant there was only one thing for it. He took off his sandals and carefully made his way in fully dressed. Once in he carefully positioned himself in a way that made it seem he was joining in when in fact he wanted to keep as far away from Jack as he could.

* * *

'I'm starving.' Owen sat down around the camp fire Rhys has set up and took a fruit.

'I think it might be a good idea to go around and just say what we did. I'll start,' Jack suggested. 'I was a manager. But I can do basic mechanics and I can draw.'

'Doctor, sort of,' Owen told them and Ianto sat down a few seconds later.

'I've never heard of a sort of doctor before,' Gwen said.

Owen licked his fingers to clean his fingers of fruit. 'I finished medical school and three years or residency.'

'You must be pissed being brought here then,' Rhys said

'Not really,' Owen shook his head.

'I would be, its bloody hard work being a doctor,' Rhys added.

'Listen, I'd rather not talk about it.'

'I suspect we all have things none of us want to talk about,' Tosh joined in.

Gwen laughed. 'I don't have any secrets, open book I am.'

Rhys joined her laughing. 'If I found any skeletons in my closet I would wonder if Banana Boat was having a laugh.'

'Banana who?' Ianto asked.

'My mate, 'Banana', big on practical jokes he is.'

'I can't stand practical jokes,' Tosh said.

'I hate them, they are done to humiliate,' Ianto added joining them.

'Abuse as entertainment or let's have fun looking at the freaks.' Tosh threw a fruit skin into the fire.

'You two are both Welsh?' Jack pointed towards Gwen and Rhys.

'What gave us away?' Gwen threw her head back laughing.

'Nothing wrong with being Welsh,' Ianto joined.

'That's right you are a Jones,' Owen said. 'Someone up there hates me.'

'Better watch out or we'll claim this place on behalf of Wales and call it New Cymru,' Rhys jokingly warned.

'That explains the beer,' Owen said.

'I could drink you under the table,' Rhys told him seriously.

'Men.' Tosh shook her head.

'What you mean, men?' Gwen said. 'I would like to have a go myself, see who still standing after the tenth round.'

'I'm computer specialist but I also trained as an engineer before I switched my degree,' Tosh said bringing the conversation back to topic.

'Wow,' Rhys said. 'See, all I can do is drive a truck or a bus and I don't see many of them here.'

'And make beer, mate,' Owen said. 'As far as I can see that's a bloody essential survival skill.'

'I type and I can do filing,' Gwen laughed. 'But I don't see any offices around or anyone needing me to type up a ten page report.'

'You Ianto?' Jack looked at the young man.

'Fishing. Fresh water, mainly catch-and-release.'

'That's bloody great man,' Rhys burst out. 'Because a few days of eating this?' He held up the fruit in his hand. 'Fish is going to taste marvellous.'

'Can anyone here cook?' Tosh asked.

'Only the basics, anything on toast that sort of thing,' Gwen admitted.

'I can boil a kettle and open packets. I do a mean fry up and I'm very handy with phone calling up takeaways,' Rhys told them.

'I've done some backpacking, but the cooking again was just opening packets or cans heating them up on a camp stove,' Owen added.

'Can you cook, Ianto?' Owen asked.

'Basic curries, mostly opening jars,' Ianto replied.

'So, none of us can cook from scratch. What does that say about the modern world?' Tosh pointed out.

'What about you, Tosh?' Owen asked.

'I'm Japanese so I can do some simple recipes. Tofu, rice, noodles.'

'Right now, I would have give anything to have paid attention to my mam making a Sunday roast,' Rhys said.

'My mother was an awful cook. If the fish and chip shop hadn't been across the street I would have starved,' Gwen piped up.

'I'm off to bed.' Ianto stood and stretched then headed towards the tent he shared with Owen.

Jack poured himself large whiskey, drained it then followed it with another.

'You going to keep that to yourself?' Owen said. He, Rhys, and Gwen held out their cups.

* * *

The next three weeks passed without incident. The water station by stream worked better than expected. Everyone visited several times a day to fill up their water bottles. The heat was oppressive, so the best option was to do chores as early in the day as possible. In light of this Owen and Tosh were off searching for herbs that had been indicated as good for different ailments. Owen in particular was looking for anything that had antiseptic quality.

As Owen had pointed out, as comprehensive as the medical kit was it would not last for ever.

Gwen and Rhys were off refilling the camp water supply.

Which left Jack and Ianto on foraging duty. Jack didn't need to be told Ianto was unhappy at being paired up with him. But with the other couples spending more time in each other's company it meant they were thrown together by default. It was clear Ianto would prefer to spend every moment fishing. However today, foraging was on the agenda. Ianto's reluctance to join him came into stark view whenever they had a shared task. Ianto was not hiding his disdain as well he might have thought. It was causing tension in the group which Jack wanted to get to the bottom of. Secondly maybe he could work out why Ianto was trying so hard to avoid him.

Jack scrambled over the rocky spine of the island to the back.

'We need to get going before it too gets too hot,' Jack said encouragingly.

Ianto hesitated for a moment as if he was struggling with something. 'Sure'

'I went through the cards and there are several fruits we could look out for which are supposed to be excellent. If we can get enough of them, we can survive until we can catch some of those rabbit things or you have more success fishing,' Jack explained.

'Sure,' Ianto repeated packing up his fishing tackle.

* * *

Walking solidly to the left they passed the trees they already knew about. The fruit they were looking for according to the cards was highly recommended as it contained the vast majority of their dietary needs.

The jungle was especially thick and it took a while to slash their way through. After much struggle they reached a small clearing. In it were several trees with strange root formations which looked like an old-fashioned bird cage. Inside each cage large long fruits hung down from the roof just out of reach.

The roots were tough and it was a push, shove and squeeze to get into the middle. They used all their might to hold open the roots just enough for Ianto to force himself through the opening

'This has better be worth it,' Ianto said, grunting with effort.

Now inside Ianto stretched up to get a fruit. The cage structure was quite tall, so he stepped into the middle. As he did several barbed branches started to whip out. Ianto brought up his arms to protect his face. Every movement caused a hail of activity so smarting, he stood still.

'I think you must have triggered something,' Jack said.

'Thank you, Mr Obvious,' Ianto shouted out as another vine whipped past his face.

Jack now attempted to force the roots apart, but they had become immovable. Taking his machete, he attacked the roots.

'Why are you stopping?' Ianto said with more than a tinge of desperation.

'This is one tough plant; roots are like iron,' Jack told him.

'It needed both our strength to open the roots. We need to work together but I can't move without setting the vines off,' Ianto said.

'If you got in you can get out,' Jack reasoned

'Thank you, Mr Brilliant.'

'Just thinking out loud,' Jack said. trying not to react to the sarcasm.

'There is no good way to do this,' Ianto said. 'We just have to go for it.'

'You sure?'

'Let's get on with it,' Ianto said.

'On the count of three,' Jack said. 'One, two, three!'

It took all their efforts to pull the vine apart. As soon as there was a gap Ianto threw himself forward, his weight combined with Jack's efforts pushed the roots apart enough for him to struggle out.

Jack handed him his water bottle.

'Bugger,' Ianto burst out laughing. 'All that bloody work getting in and out and forgot to pick up any fruit.'

Jack noticed a couple of slashes across Ianto's face and wrist. 'I think we should get Owen to check these out.'

* * *

'What happened?' Owen said, opening his medical kit and checking Ianto's abrasions.

'Bird cage fruit,' Jack explained.

'Very evocative. Who came up with that one?'

'It looks like an old-fashioned bird cage,' Jack explained.

'The fruit was hanging from a central stalk high up. As soon as I stepped in the middle I must have triggered something,' Ianto explained.

'We had to really fight to get Ianto out,' Jack added.

'Worse, we came back empty handed,' Ianto told Owen.

'On that point I'll go and see we have enough food for tonight,' Jack left.

'Can I ask you a question?' Owen cleaned up the abrasions on Ianto's face.

'Depends what the question is?' Ianto replied cautiously.

'You can tell me to mind my own fucking business, but I saw.'

Ianto swallowed.

'I was thinking you are most likely worried about making them worse in sunlight, but I would like to just double-check and see if I have anything that will help.'

'How did you see?' Ianto asked resigned.

'Early one morning you turned over and your tee-shirt had ridden up,' Owen admitted. 'I've been trying to find a way to talk to you about them.'

Feeling like he had no choice he took off his tee-shirt.

'Was this boiling water?' Owen asked as he examined the scars across Ianto's shoulders and back.

'All sorts; iron, cigarettes. My mother, she was not well.' Ianto admitted. 'I don't think she would have hurt me had she not had episodes.'

'They are pretty severe, so I figure you never go or do anything that would require you to undress in public?'

Ianto nodded slowly. 'School was bad enough and I swore I was never going to put myself in that situation again where I would be stared at and made fun of.'

'Hey, I can understand that,' Owen told him.

'All okay in there?' Jack put his head through the tent entrance and his eyes widened. Ianto scrambled to cover up.

'Jack, come in and hold the door close so that no one else can burst in,' Owen said, irritated.

'As I said I don't want to be stared at or made the object of any gossip,' Ianto said acutely embarrassed.

'Two things…' Owen said after an awkward pause.

'Can I speak?' Jack interrupted. 'I think we need to deal with this on a practical level. Ianto, you need to do what makes you the most comfortable. But I would encourage you to be open about this.'

'I don't want people making a fuss and I don't want any pity.' Ianto looked at Jack.

'You won't get pity from me,' Jack said, and Owen nodded agreement.

'This is not about pity,' Owen agreed. 'It's about keeping you safe until you are comfortable.'

'I need to know neither of you will say anything,' Ianto asked.

'Ianto, how you deal with this is none of our business,' Jack told him.

'Who you tell, show or not, is up to you. You have my full support,' Owen said. 'However, considering the circumstances it's most likely going to happen so it might be a good idea to work out a plan so you are in control of how the other three find out.'

Ianto looked uncertain.

Jack knelt down and put his hand on Ianto's knee. 'I agree. Then you are in control. If you give us a heads-up Owen and I can be there to field off any questions.'

'Okay, I'll think about it.' Ianto stood.

'All right mate,' Owen asked gently.

'Sort of,' Ianto said and headed out.

* * *

The next weeks passed in a haze of heat. The humidity seemed to increase until the only bearable times were early morning and late evening.

Luckily there was not much to do. Fruit was so abundant if you were hungry all you had to do was walk to your favourite tree and stretch up.

The day came when they were driven into the forest where it mildly cooler. The jungle pool became the perfect place to hang on a hot day.

Jack watched as Ianto stood watching everyone splash about. 'Come on, its lovely.' Gwen splashed at him.

Taking a deep breath suddenly Ianto took off his top and jumped in. Gwen was about to say something when Owen elbowed her and shook his head.

Owen and Jack smiled at each other, pleased that Ianto now felt he could trust everyone not to comment. It had helped that as predicted another of the team had found out. This time it had been Rhys who had not even commented. Jack suspected he had told Gwen and Tosh.

'Big secrets out now,' Owen teased and saw Ianto blanch.

'Not you, them two.' Owen pointed to Gwen and Rhys.

'What gave us away?' Gwen laughed.

'Me catching you having a snog in the long grass,' Owen told them.

'Well as long as it was only a snog you saw,' Rhys joked.

'Bloody perv,' Gwen play-punched Owen. 'Spying on us.'

'Okay?' Jack said as he swam up to Ianto.

'Yeah.' Ianto nodded. 'With Rhys finding out and not saying anything it kinda helped.'

'Oh, you two I need support, I've been called a perv.' Owen splashed water towards Jack and Ianto.


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

* * *

Jack sat in the sea, waves gently lapping his legs as he stripped the long leaves off a plant. They had already used up most of the rope they arrived with making a ladder and device for lifting the water container. So had been decided during the fireside council to preserve the rope they had remaining and try and find a good alternate.

The cards had indicated a long-leafed plant would be ideal. Hence Jack was giving them a good soak in the sea to soften the fibres and hopefully the salt would make them last longer.

The other issue was they were all a bit bored. There was only so much swimming, foraging and eating fruit even Jack could tolerate. Now the heat had eased a fraction there was of a new drive to work on or finish different projects.

Jack waved at Ianto who was sitting at the back of their isle-let fishing and got a wave back.

A wave back was all he could expect. Once his scars revealed, Ianto relaxed a little but not as far as Jack was concerned. He never actively spoke to him, avoiding even more than before, something he thought impossible. When they were forced together say for two-person activities the silence became painful.

Perhaps he had made Ianto uncomfortable when he had placed his hand on Ianto's knee. He swore he felt the man flinch and had blushed. He had made an effort not to brush him even inadvertently, but from that moment on Ianto acted like he did not exist.

He smiled to himself. Maybe he could use the same tactic to deal with the guilt he felt every time he looked at Ianto. Clare was dead, but her loss filled his every thought. Yet he betrayed her every time he had a thought about moving forward. Feelings he had thought long dead were pushing themselves forward every time Ianto came into view.

Perhaps he should be grateful Ianto found him so unacceptable, he was pretty sure the man would run a mile, so why did he keep feeling like this? He asked himself, Perhaps he could have a crush on a man who wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing that would lead him betray his memory of Clare.

Ianto cast his line. He could see Jack working with the leaves Tosh had found. Jack waved at him, he waved back.

Everyone else was going on about how this was like some paradise. But it was hell as far as he was concerned. Nothing new here, life was his private hell and he was not going to be defeated. All he had to do was keep away from the man and keep his thoughts in check and walk the tightrope he always had. He was straight! A straight man who was suffering same sex attraction. It was an addiction; like a drug addict all he had to do was avoid and put aside any feelings he might have of seeing Jack naked or imagining him running his hand up his leg higher gently stroking… Ianto swallowed and felt sick as he struggled to put away his thoughts. Maybe this was a test from God. Maybe if he was able to keep these thoughts away, God would finally bless him and free him of this curse. Then he could be a real man, who had a wife and children and lived the blessed life he had been promised and he could be at peace.

Feeling a bite, he pulled the line in and saw it was small fish. ' _At last_ _,_ _'_ he thought, ' _some decent bait_.'

Threading the small fish onto the hook more securely he stood to cast his line.

In the distance at the far end of the beach he saw the slight figure that could only be Tosh running back towards home base.

'JACK!' Ianto shouted out. 'JACK!' he tried again. He was too far away. Leaving his fishing gear, he jumped in and swam to shore.

Jack stood as he saw Ianto swimming towards him.

When he got close enough Ianto pointed up the beach. 'TOSH.'

Jack turned to see Tosh running towards them.

Taking off, Jack ran to meet her.

In reaching them, Tosh she took several moments to catch her breath. ''I saw someone,' she said finally. 'A man, a tall golden man.'

'Where?' Ianto now reached them.

'Show us,' Jack said.

Together they marched to the opening of the forest. Inside she led them to the passage they had hacked to give them better access to the grove of birdcage fruit trees.

'He was here.' Tosh pointed towards the pathway.

'A tall, golden man,' Ianto repeated.

All three of them did a search but found no one.

'You think I'm mad but I'm not,' Tosh told them.

'Is it possible you saw something? A large animal perhaps?' Jack said.

'Perhaps we should check the card,' Ianto suggested.

'Good idea,' Jack said.

* * *

'A tall, golden man,' Owen repeated as the group sat round the fire that evening.

'That sounds like a vision, all golden with a six pack,' Gwen said, 'you sure?

'You've had too much buzz water,' Rhys joked.

'I'm not making this up,' Tosh said, distressed.

'Maybe he can levitate. That's why there were no footprints,' Owen suggested.

'Has anyone else seen anything?' Jack asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

'I think it's time we did some serious exploration,' Ianto suggested. 'None of us know how big this island is or gone further than the pool.'

'We have been very complacent, just existing really,' Gwen added.

'More like lazy,' Owen snorted.

'Speak for yourself,' Tosh said indignantly, pointing at the lifting device. 'I've been very busy.'

'No one is saying you're not. It's just that it's lovely here, more food than we can eat, sun, sand, buzz water, and it's hot,' Gwen snapped back.

'I don't like the idea of splitting the group up,' Ianto spoke up.

'But if we all went we would leave home base unguarded,' Rhys pointed out.

'One of us then,' Owen said.

'Maybe it should be two in case something happens,' Gwen pointed out.

'What about me and Gwen? We walk down the beach for two days and see how far we get. Then, third day head back. Once we're back another two of us can head off across the island to see how what beyond the pool,' Rhys suggested.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

'Great,' Rhys said. 'We will head off as early as we can tomorrow.'

* * *

Waving Gwen and Rhys off, Owen decided to remain in camp and go over the herbs they had been gathering that were now drying in bunches hanging down in the stores tent.

As the food store was low and feeling a little spooked by the idea they were not alone, Jack and Ianto decided it was time to visit the birdcage fruit to try out the new inventions. Nothing grand, just a knife on a long pole and another pole with a basket. Tosh came along to check how the device she had made was working.

Reaching the first few trees, Jack was first to see all the fruit had gone. This was surprising but could be evidence of the person Tosh has seen or another creature they had yet to encounter. If it was a creature it would need to be strong and heavy.

However, it didn't take long to find another fully laden tree. Slipping the long handle through the gap of the roots Tosh cut off several fruits with the knife while Ianto held the small basket attached to another pole. The tree lashed out, but the system worked so well by the third tree they had enough fruit for several days.

Their task done they headed towards the pool. As they got closer they heard what sounded like voices.

Creeping forward they through the undergrowth they could see a man and a woman. As described they were tall, blond and had a golden sheen to their skin.

'Golden people,' Ianto mouthed.

As first the splashing looked much like the games their group played. But to their horror they saw the man and woman had caught one of the six legged rabbits and were now toying with it.

The pair laughed as the creature struggled to the shore only to be thrown back towards the centre of the pool. The more desperate the small animal became the more enjoyment it seemed too generate. It took a long time before the animal drowned. Once dead the woman used her strength to tear it apart. The man and the woman examined it in great detail then threw then remains onto the bank.

Sensing the danger discovery might bring, Tosh, Ianto and Jack backed away as quietly as they could and headed towards home base as fast as they could.

'You are right, Tosh we are not alone,' Jack said as soon as they reached the beach and were sure they had not been followed

'I think we need to make sure we are as secure as possible,' Ianto said.

'Let's tell Owen first,' Jack suggested.

* * *

Owen listed to the news with alarm. 'So, we've seen two, how many more are there?

'It's possible they are another group like us,' Ianto said.

'Lovely,' Owen said. 'Now what the fuck are we supposed to do?'

'We have no idea if they are threat,' Tosh said.

'So far the signs are not good,' Jack said.

'Gwen and Rhys, should we go after them?' Tosh looked worried.

'Maybe we should,' Ianto agreed.

'I trust Gwen and Rhys will keep themselves out of trouble,' Jack told them.

'Should we start exploring past the pool now?' Tosh looked worried.

'Until we know more. I suggest we don't panic,' Jack said.

'I don't know about you,' Ianto pointed down the beach, 'I'm going to start bringing up some of those rocks up here'

'I'll come with you,' Jack said.

* * *

The next two days seemed to crawl by.

All of them were sick with worry about Rhys and Gwen. It was much relief when late afternoon they saw them round the headland at the west end of the beach.

'We have so much to tell you,' Tosh said, running to greet them.

'Did you see anything or anyone?' Owen asked eagerly.

'No. We walked as far as we could. There are a couple of more long bays and another with a reef. Lots of fish.'

'Any sign of anyone?' Jack asked.

'Nothing,' Gwen shook her head.

'And what's your news?' Gwen asked. 'Because we have some.'

'We saw more golden people. A man and a woman in the pool,' Tosh told them.

'So, their camp must be near,' Ianto said.

'Or it's not and they are exploring just like we are,' Jack pointed out.

'Nonetheless we are glad to see you back.' Owen shook Rhys's hand.

'You said you had news?' Tosh asked.

Gwen put her arm through Rhys's. 'We are moving in together.'

'So where am I going to sleep?' Tosh said, alarmed.

'We have four tents I'm sure we can work it out.' Gwen said.

'Not like I didn't see this coming.' Owen started to head back.

'You have been obvious,' Tosh said a little enviously.

'Getting away was great. The reef is lovely,' Gwen said.

* * *

'We need more fruit,' Ianto said as he counted up their supplies.

'You not going fishing?' Jack asked.

'Nope, tide's not right.' Ianto grabbed his backpack.

'I'll come with you,' Jack offered.

Ianto turned to face Jack looking like he would rather do anything that be around him. 'I could just do a quick forage, like on my own.'

Something snapped, and Jack had had enough. 'I'm not sure what's going on between us but it's clear you don't want to be in my company. But I don't think it's okay for any of us to go out on our own.'

Ianto looked around, hoping he could snag another member of the group. Then he remembered. Tosh was off with the ever-oblivious Owen trying to see if they could catch one of the rabbit creatures, Gwen and Rhys were supposed to be on rubbish duty but were playing in the surf, laughing and chasing each other.

'Nothing is going on between you and me,' Ianto said trying to recover.

'Ianto, I'm not an idiot.'

'I don't think you are idiot and there is nothing going on,' Ianto said looking at his feet.

Jack felt his chest tighten in frustration as he looked at Ianto.

'Let's go then,' Jack snapped putting on a back pack taking a basket and the long-handled pickers.

Reaching the jungle, there was very little fruit, in fact trees looked like they had been stripped. As a consequence, they had to go further than normal to find any trees bearing ripe fruit.

They were about to turn back empty handed when they saw a tree still with fruit. Jack remained to pick as many has he could reach. Ianto went to check if any birdcage fruit remained.

Reaching the grove Ianto stopped dead in his tracks. 'Jack,' he called out.

Jack came running to his side. Ianto pointed there was a golden woman inside the cage of one of the smaller birdcage trees. Being smaller the roots were much closer together and her foot was trapped between two roots. She was protected from being lashed by the vines by some sort of cape made from weaving leaves and vines together. The spreader she had used to spread the branches was in two pieces. Outside was two large full bags of fruit.

Seeing two strangers she became even more frantic and desperately tried to free herself by tearing at her ankle. As they approached she tried to back away when this failed she looked up at them in abject terror.

Jack picked up the device she had used to pull open the roots. It was a stout piece of wood with notches at each end. It was a simple spreader to force an opening in the roots.

Working together, Jack and Ianto pulled the roots apart just enough to free her ankle. Her eyes wide with fear, she backed away. Pulling herself up she tried to put weight on her ankle, but it gave way and she fell down.

'Let me check,' Ianto said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. He moved towards her slowly. Reaching her he gently checked her ankle. 'I don't think it's broken but it looks very bruised.'

Jack searched around and found a good hefty branch. Using his machete, he fashioned a tall walking stick. Ianto held out his hand and helped the woman up. Jack handed her the walking stick and she gingerly put some weight on her ankle. Using the stick, she took a tentative step.

Ianto and Jack handed her the bags. She placed them over her shoulder and tried to walk forward.

The woman took several painful steps but the bags were big and cumbersome, so they kept swinging round and hitting the walking stick. Jack pointed to the bag and then him. The woman tried to communicate but from her gestures it would seem she thought they were trying to steal her supplies.

Ianto pointed into the jungle and took the second bag then offered his shoulder. The woman looked confused, her face scrunched up as if their kind actions were unknown to her. Moving slowly, she hobbled forward. Her ankle was now very swollen and the bruising was spreading over her entire foot. Every time she put any weight on it she winced. Jack handed Ianto the other bag and stood by the woman's side. She put her hand on his shoulder for support.

In small stages the three of them managed to move slowly past the pool and waterfall. Once they reached the top of the small outcrop the woman indicated they follow the stream.

Several hours later they could hear the sea. The woman put up her hand and shook her head then pointed in the direction they could hear the sea.

'I think she's telling us to go no further,' Ianto suggested.

Jack handed the woman her fruit bags. Again she seemed bewildered by the offer she as looked at the bags of fruit and then them.

'Hope you feel better soon,' Ianto said and started to move away. But before he could take a step she opened one of the bags and offered several birdcage fruits.

'Thank you,' Jack said.

Watching, she made her way forward.

The sun was now low in the sky. 'I think we better move it or the others will worry,' Jack said.

'No argument from me,' Ianto said.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time they reached home base. Seeing the camp fire was a welcome sight after such an eventful day.

'Where have you been?' Gwen asked.

'We were getting really worried,' Tosh added

'We found one of the golden women with her foot trapped between the roots of a birdcage.'

Ianto set down the fruit they had gathered and had been given.

'After freeing her we helped back towards her base.' Jack sat down and accepted a cup of water.

'How far?' Owen asked.

'A good four hours and even then we never saw their camp,' Ianto said

'So the big question is,' Rhys said, 'are they hostile?'

'Aside from torturing small animals,' Gwen added.

'Are they natives or been put here like us?' Ianto picked up a fruit and cut it in half.

'Are we safe?' Gwen looked towards Rhys.

Jack held up his hands. 'So far they have kept to themselves as we have.'

'Do we approach them or stay away?' Tosh asked.

'I think first we need to continue mapping,' Jack said. 'We have no idea if these people are a threat and we don't know how many there are. If they have been put here like us then maybe there are only six. I figure we can hold off six but if there is more that changes the situation.'

Gwen spoke up. 'Look I don't think we should assume the beings are hostile. Maybe we can approach them. Make a food offering or something.'

'Now we know the general direction, we need to find exactly where they are,' Owen said.

'I'll head down the beach and walk as far as I can opposite to the way you two went then turn back. Ianto do you want to join me?' Jack asked.

'I was thinking they might be as sick of fruit as I am. I was thinking a couple of good fish might go over well,' Ianto told him.

Jack hid his disappointment.

'I'll stay here with Ianto. I've been working with Owen trying to find plants that can heal,' Tosh said.

'I'll come with you. I don't fancy traipsing through the jungle,' Gwen said to Jack. 'Nice to get a change of scenery.'

'Should they go armed?' Tosh spoke up.

'That's not a friendly way to meet the neighbours,' Gwen said.

'We will be creeping about in the undergrowth. You are assuming they are not hostile, but they could be,' Owen told her.

Jack thought for several moments. 'What does everyone else think. Should they go armed?'

Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Rhys put up their hands.

'So be it,' Jack said.

* * *

After the encounter of the previous day everyone was up early.

Walking down towards the east end of the beach, Gwen turned to Jack as they set out. 'What do you think's up with Ianto? I know that it's a strange thing to say but have you noticed the way he watches you everywhere you go? Yet he keeps his distance from all of us, especially you. Not saying he's not friendly and helpful, he is. But I know more about his fishing rock than about him. What I'm saying is, he could be more relaxed. I know he took his tee-shirt off and I can see why he was a bit shy,' she laughed, 'yet even if he's wearing casual he comes across as if he's still wearing formal. I mean he has scars, okay? None of us really care so not sure why he was so embarrassed now?'

Jack didn't have a reply so said nothing.

'To be honest I think he's gay. Not sure how this will go down. I mean there's just Tosh and me. I have Rhys now and it's clear Tosh likes Owen. God could a man be any more blind?'

'I'm not gay either but I like both men and women,' Jack told her bluntly.

'I thought you said you were married?' Gwen looked at him, shocked.

'Clare was the love of my life. But I had male lovers before I met her. To be honest I'm not into labels.'

'Okay.' Gwen absorbed the information. 'That explains a lot.'

'I'm lost,' Jack said as they turned into the next bay.

'Me and Rhys have been talking. Don't you think it's strange there are sort of three potential couplings. Someone who if we were back on Earth we wouldn't have thought of. We seem to suit each other is what I'm saying. If Owen could open his eyes and I think Ianto fancies you something rotten so you and he could….'

'I don't think so, he tries to avoid me every change he gets,' Jack pointed out.

'Well I've been watching him, watching you,' Gwen told him.

'Anyway, I'm not sure I'm ready for anything. Losing Clare…' Jack tried to complete the sentence, but Gwen continued.

'Look I had a sort of boyfriend on Earth. Nothing serious, but we were sort of going through the motions here. Then me and Rhys we clicked, see, because we both realised life is for living. When we were on the ship that voice said, 'This is life, what if we never get back, this could be it forever.' She took a breath. 'So, we decided to live life. I have to tell you I'm more alive here than I ever was at home. I say take life with both hands and keep holding on until your last breath.'

'It is beautiful,' Jack said, looking at how some of the trees jutted out over the beach.

'You said you were a painter. I reckon you should try and capture all this.'

Jack shook his head; his desire to paint had gone with Clare. As for Ianto, he was not sure what Gwen was talking about. Ianto avoided him at every turn. In a sense he was glad because it meant he didn't have to deal with the uncomfortable reality of his crush getting out of hand.

Jack checked his watch. 'Let's see if we can reach that headland.'

Gwen tried to keep up and wondered why Jack was trying to run away. Maybe she had hit the nail on the head. God, she loved gossip!

'Jack wait! I have a question?'

* * *

Crawling through the undergrowth, Rhys and Owen came as close as they dared to the other's campsite. The golden people's camp was four hours as the crow flies from their base. There were four rounded pods and the golden people had built a hut. Surrounding their entire camp was a moat filled with water, along the edge were sharpened sticks forced into the ground. On the beach side there was a bridge across the moat. Two men were present and were carrying poles with knives. As the watched two women came into view. Slowly they backed away and headed back to report.

Following the stream, they made their way back not willing to talk until there were far enough away to be heard

'Do you know what I was dreaming about last night?' Rhys said, and Owen shook his head. 'KFC. A huge bucket of KFC and I wasn't sharing.'

'Potatoes and gravy,' Owen said dreamily.

'Dipping the chips,' Rhys said licking his lips

'Double down.' Owen closed his eyes. 'A bacon double down'

Owen was about to say more when they heard something. As it got closer it sounded large. Looking in the direction of the stomping it seemed the entire canopy was shaking, with trees snapping left and right.

Before they could react a massive rhino-like creature with a long, curved horn immerged, saw them, and put its head down and increased speed.

'Fucking hell,' Owen burst out

'Run!' Rhys took off.

* * *

Ianto felt a good bite and reeled in his catch. All his observations and practice were finally paying off. He pulled up another whopper. The tide was coming in. He took the three fish he had and waded ashore. With skill born of several weeks of catching small fish he gutted them, scraping off the scales and then headed back to home base.

Checking the herb supplies he saw the one he was looking for had been used up. It was lemony so had become a firm favourite for hot tea. He felt disappointed, he wanted their first real home-cooked meal to be special and the herb would be perfect. He looked around for Tosh, but she was not about he hesitated he shouldn't leave home base unguarded, but he would be there and back before anyone knew.

After a long day Jack and Gwen had turned the corner back to their home beach when they both saw something very strange. A large white round glowing object was hovering just by the edge of the water.

'Do you see what I see?' Gwen whispered.

'Yes,' Jack replied.

They both crept forward in an effort to find out what it was. Just as they reached, it disappeared with a pop.

'What the hell was that?' Gwen burst out more from the surprise of the object's disappearance than its discovery.

'I recognise that glow.'

'Me too,' Gwen said.

'I think we just met our abductors,' Jack said, checking if there was an indentation of the sand but there was nothing.

Before they could say another word, they heard five loud pops.

'That sounded like gunfire,' Jack said and they both took off down the beach towards the sound. His sides aching, he saw Rhys struggling out of the jungle supported by Owen.

'What happened? Jack said between breaths.

'Bloody rhino tank thing,' Owen said, his voice shaking. 'I pumped its head full of fucking bullets till it head rattled and it still came at us.'

'Are either of you hurt?'

'No,' Owen said wiping his face of sweat.

'Chased us down and around the whole bloody jungle before it gave up,' Rhys told him.

'Did you kill it?' Gwen threw her arms around Rhys.

'No, fucking thing shook its head then stomped off back to where ever the fuck it came from,' Owen spat.

'So now its enraged and hurt. Brilliant. Could be coming for us right now.' Gwen looked about worried.

'If it was coming at you would know,' Rhys pointed out. 'It just bulldozers over anything in its path.'

Let's get you back to base then,' Jack suggested, relieved Owen and Rhys were shaken but not hurt.

As they got closer they noticed something odd. The beach appeared to be covered in scattered pieces of paper, some being pushed along in the stiff late afternoon breeze.

Owen saw a piece of paper heading towards them by the wind. Picking it up, he looked at it and laughed out loud.

'What?' Jack said taking the picture as Owen caught another.

'Look at the dick on this one, that has to be a fake.' Rhys turned the image around in his hand.

Gwen now picked up another cutting. 'Is this gay porn?'

'Unless you think straight porn is two blokes going at it?' Owen told her.

'Wow. I did not know that was possible,' Gwen said, pointing out what was held in her hand.

'Where the hell did these come from?' Jack looked around.

* * *

Climbing up, they saw the source, their camp had been turned over. Tents were pulled down. The contents of every trunk had been tipped out. Packets of cigarettes torn in half along with books. Bottles of whiskey had been smashed opened and the contents poured out. Paint tubes squeezed out. Supplies, some irreplaceable, were strewn about the entire area.

'I'm so sorry,' Tosh said crying. 'I was only gone a short time.'

'Maybe it was good you were gone,' Jack said. 'God knows what would have happened if you were here.'

'Shouldn't Ianto have been here?' Owen asked.

'Oh Christ.' Rhys looked about as he realised the images could only have come from one place.

As they spoke, Ianto immerged from the jungle. He took several steps then stopped and picked up one of the cuttings then with a strangled cry ran into the jungle.

'Shit,' Owen said.

'What?' Gwen said as she turned round.

'Ianto.' Jack leapt down and ran after him.

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon when Jack found Ianto some distance along the beach by one of the trees whose braches reached out across the sand. Ianto was standing staring out to sea.

'Go away,' Ianto declared on seeing Jack.

'Ianto,' Jack said gently.

Ianto shook a fist full of images at him. 'How can you bear to look at me? My shame exposed for everyone to see.' Ianto looked up at Jack. 'You need to know I've fought this my whole life, with every fibre of my being, I've prayed, begged, pleaded, when that didn't work I faked it, pretended in the hope that if I put on a mask, eventually my feelings would go away. And then I found myself here and I thought maybe I was being given a second change. But then I found I had brought my shame with me and now you all know.'

'Ianto, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You have a same sex attraction.'

'How could you possibly know?'

'I've was married but I've had male lovers, I'm attracted to both men and women.'

Ianto looked towards Jack, haunted. 'I don't want this I'm meant to get married be normal, have a family.'

Jack remained silent.

'I dated this girl Lisa, we went out a couple of times. We would touch each other and even then these thoughts would fill me that her skin should be rougher...I felt sick inside and when I got home I had to wash her off me. Being here I've had to resist with every ounce of strength.'

'Someone told you this haven't they?' Jack recognised the reason Ianto had been avoiding him came into sharp focus.

'My Dad, he was only doing he what he thought was in my best interests. I have to follow God's plan for me. The therapist was right. It's an addiction.'

'Has it every occurred you that no God would be that cruel?' Jack said angrily.

'My sinful thoughts created a dirty mark; it's like a stain I can never remove.'

Jack forced Ianto to face him. 'There is nothing dirty or sinful about who you are. You're gay, Ianto, it's not unnatural, it's one expression of human sexuality.'

'I don't want this tell me how to make it go away. Make it stop making me want…wanting…' Ianto begged.

Jack saw a tear run down the man's face. 'Ianto, what you were feeling is who you are, feel it. God made you perfect. No god could be so cruel to create you as you are then make you with a flaw. The flaw is not in you. The flaw was in those around you trying to force you into becoming someone you can't or never can be.'

'My father told me all I needed was inner strength and I could overcome. He said I kept failing because I'm weak and that I must really want this sin, but I don't. I've never wanted this.'

'You are not weak; you are a testament to strength. This is not something you can just will away, it's who you are,' Jack told him.

'I don't want to hear that. I want to hear that this will end, god listen to myself how many times have I come to this point and prayed, fasted, pleaded then woke up and pledged that I would fight this to my dying breath.'

'You don't deserve this Ianto, the heart wants what the heart wants.'

'How can you stand to be around me? I'm so ashamed.'

'Ianto, I don't see shame, I see someone desperately trying fight who they really are. You are not sin, or abhorrence or have a dirty mark. You were born perfect, the mark of your shame was put there by others who told you what you felt was not right. They made you feel like this. They spun you a whole lot of falsehoods then laid the blame for their failures at your feet. It's never them who are wrong they always blamed you by saying you didn't try hard enough...well I say you tried to the core of your ability and you couldn't change your same sex attraction any more than you could pray and change the colour of your eyes.'

'What if I'm really just being sinful?'

'Ianto, I see a wonderful, compassionate, funny, human being, and I don't see anything else. I don't see being gay as wrong, I see it as a possibility.'

'How can I go back and face everyone?' Ianto asked after several long moments of silence.

'What do you need?' Jack asked.

'I need to clear up, some space alone and a bottle of your whiskey,' Ianto told him.

The ransack was almost complete with every container tipped out. It was impossible to completely clear up the camp site before it was dark. They did the best they could then built a fire for comfort.

The events of the day had caused them to be far more subdued than normal, the only sound was the gentle wash of waves and the crackling of the fire.

A tent flat opened and Ianto, holding an armful of images and a half-drunk bottle of whiskey in the other hand sat down clumsily in a heap.

He lent over showing one of images to Owen. 'Always thought this was fake, what do you think?'

'Not sure mate,' Owen said not knowing how to react.

'Oh, and this one. How did they get into this position?' Ianto leaned towards Rhys.

Tosh broke down crying. 'Stop it, Ianto. Please'

Ianto blinked at her through his drunken haze. He struggled up and flopped down next to her. 'I 'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you,' Ianto slurred, putting his arm around her.

'We all have our addictions. I have my sweets, Jack his whisky, Owen his dope, Gwen her cigarettes, Rhys his beer. You want to know something? The only way I can get to sleep is to put the stuffed animal I've kept hidden between my knees. I'm so scared, that I have to rock myself to sleep.'

'You think you are the only one here with secrets?' Tosh sobbed. 'I'm 27 years old and I'm still a virgin. I'm wrapped myself in numbers and computers because that's all I had. I'm so stupid I fell in love with someone who doesn't even know I exist.'

Gwen forcibly nudged her elbow into Owen.

'You are not alone,' Owen told Ianto while looking strangely at Gwen who was vigorously tilting her head towards Tosh.

'We're all outcasts, me rugby and beer and getting hammered was all I cared about.' Rhys added after a few moments.

'I threw away being a doctor,' Owen said. 'Fifth year walked out. And ended up in the mail room. Because it was all too much effort.'

'All I cared about was stupid stories, soaps and smoking, gossip. God, my life was empty,' Gwen said.

'And I was so lost and in pain I was drinking myself into an early grave,' Jack added.

'So welcome to the misfit's club,' Owen said taking the bottle from Ianto's hand and taking a good gulp.

With a single toss Ianto threw the pictures he had into the fire. 'A sacrifice to the God of the big cocks.'

'To cocks!' they all cheered.

'Woodies, peckers,' Rhys laughed.

'To great arses!' Jack shouted out.

'And breasts large and small,' Owen added, now looking at Tosh anew.


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

Be warned - swearing.

* * *

The next morning the sun was high in the sky before any of them began to stir.

Ianto looked very pale as he nursed his morning coffee. Jack was not sure if this was due to a hangover or the revelations from the previous day.

'What a bloody mess,' Gwen said, sorting through the heaped equipment they had been unable to sort the night before.

Owen was muttering to himself as he laid out the damaged medical kit.

'Why would they do this, it's not like they took anything,' Tosh said as she checked through the plant and animal cards in their respective categories, to see if they were all there.

'Some of these are critical.' Owen held up several squeezed-out tubes of tropical creams. 'Not only that they have compromised the safety of our camp.'

'I'm sorry,' Ianto spoke up. 'I wanted to surprise you all with something special for dinner. I didn't think I would be gone that long.'

'Owen are you saying this was our fault?' Gwen bristled.

'Basically yeah. I thought we had an agreement that there would always be at least one of us here. The two people who should have been here weren't and because no one was here we were raided.'

'We're all guilty of not being where we should be,' Rhys jumped in. 'Ianto and Tosh shouldn't be singled out. It could easily have been me and Gwen.'

'We've been complacent, and the question is how do we respond?' Jack added another piece of whisky-soaked clothing to the pile than needed washing.

'Should we see them as a threat?' Owen said. 'Should we be preparing ourselves?'

'Maybe there has been a misunderstanding?' Tosh added.

'How can this be misunderstood?' Owen almost shouted. 'They took this camp apart with no regard to what these supplies meant to our wellbeing. I say they are a threat.'

'And now what?' Ianto spoke up.

'Look,' Owen said. 'We came from very comfortable lives in a safe comfortable world..'

'Speak for yourself,' Jack interrupted.

'What I'm trying to say is maybe we need to consider the others might not share our world view or have the ability to be reasonable. I would argue the raid on our camp suggests we are diametrically opposed. I base this on the fact that none of us here would think about raiding their camp because we know how important whatever their supplies are, are irreplaceable.'

'We have to live together; we have to share resources. Maybe that's the whole point to this: put two groups of people together and have them fight it out,' Rhys offered.

'That is sick,' Gwen said.

'Sick but maybe that's it. It's a 'them against us' situation,' Owen pointed out.

'Hang on a mo.' Gwen put her hands on her hips. 'Before we start declaring war, maybe first we need to see if we can talk to them, maybe they see us as a threat in some way we don't understand and sort it out.'

'I agree,' Tosh said. 'We need to find a way to mediate.'

'I wasn't suggesting war, I am suggesting we be more aware of our safety and stop treating every day like this is some bloody glorified holiday,' Owen told them seriously.

'Wasn't much fun yesterday,' Jack pointed out.

'Yesterday got serious, we should take the warning for what it is and be prepared,' Owen added.

'You were never a boy scout,' Gwen interjected.

'But the motto still stands.' Owen glared at her.

'From now on we have two people will remain on camp guard duty at all times. Does everyone agree?' Jack looked at them and everyone nodded.

'What about at night?' Tosh asked.

'We could take turns,' Ianto suggested. 'We set an alarm and do two-hour shifts.'

'Everyone okay with that?' Jack asked and saw everyone nodding.

'Now if we are going to approach them how would that work? They might be expecting us to retaliate for yesterday,' Rhys said.

'An offering,' Tosh suggested 'We all love the bird cage fruit. Some fish perhaps, herbs we have been using.'

Gwen laughed. 'Like a gift basket.'

'With a note suggesting we meet,' Tosh added

'And just how are we going to do that?' Rhys asked.

'Pictures. We draw a note in pictures asking them talk back so to speak,' Tosh explained.

'Sounds like a plan,' Jack agreed.

By mid-morning the bulk of the clear up was complete when they heard a shout come from Rhys and everyone looked in his direction.

Rhys came forward holding out the fish Ianto had caught yesterday which had been thrown behind one of the tents.

'First bloody food that's not fruit and its gone off. Ianto, please tell me it's possible to catch more,.' Rhys pleaded.

Ianto forced a smile. 'Sure, I can use those as bait.'

'Thank God because I don't think I can face another day of bloody fruit,' Rhys replied.

'But it's helping you lose your… ' Gwen raised her eyes and looked towards Rhys.

'Are you saying I was fat?' Rhys said indignantly.

'Well you did have a bit of a muffin,' Gwen added.

'Don't say muffin!' Tosh said with a longing sigh.

'Muffins and real coffee,' Ianto let out his own sigh.

'Pity we can't send over a mini muffin basket to the others.' Gwen laughed. 'We used to love those at work. You know, muffins for morning and afternoon breaks. All sorts, cheese, and spinach, white chocolate and raspberry, blueberry…'

'We really appreciate the coffee,' Jack interrupted and pushed Ianto who smiled faintly.

'Maybe before it runs out we should look for a good alternative. Because coffee being the food of the gods could be exactly what we need to offer,' Rhys suggested.

'The cards did suggest one plant, but I've been looking but no luck,' Ianto told them.

'Maybe we could include some of the herbs we use for tea,' Tosh suggested.

'That nice lemony one,' Rhys suggested.

'I was looking for that one yesterday, so I could use it when I cooked the fish,' Ianto told them.

'Lemon and fish I like you're thinking,' Rhys told him.

'On that note.' Gwen moved forward 'We need supplies, who's with me because I don't fancy going out there on my own.'

'I'll come,' Tosh offered.

'Safety in numbers,' Jack said, going into his tent for his backpack.

'If you see any muffin trees I want as many cheese ones as you can find,' Rhys shouted out as they left.

'And butter,' Ianto joined in.

'And keep out of way of any rhinos,' Owen added.

'Running is my strong suit,' Jack said with a small smile as he waited for his turn at the ladder.

'Trust me having one of those pounding behind you can make you move like Usain Bolt,' Owen told him.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Jack said now climbing down.

* * *

It was not until later that day as the sun crept towards the horizon did Owen, Ianto and Rhys begin to worry.

Both Tosh, Gwen and Jack should have been back well before now. As it got dark their fears increased.

'It's not possible for them to get lost,' Owen said.

'We all know this part of the island better than home,' Ianto reminded them.

'Maybe one them got hurt,' Rhys suggested.

'Then why not send someone back to get help? Something is more wrong than them being lost or hurt.' Owen began to pace.

'Maybe one of the rhino things got them?' Ianto reasoned as if trying to convince himself.

'The only reason we got caught was it chased us up a tree and was bulldozing it over,' Owen told him.

'Once we were on the ground it came straight for us,' Rhys recalled.

'That must be it then,' Ianto said trying not to sound as panicked as he felt.

At that moment a break in the clouds allowed the two full moons now rising above the horizon to bathe everything in a silvery glow. Suddenly they heard a shout and they could just make out two figures leaning on each other heading towards them.

Scrambling down the ladder they ran towards the figures. As they got closer they saw it was Gwen and Tosh who were both naked

'The golden people have Jack. They had us too, but we escaped,' Gwen gasped out.

Tosh took several gulps of water then handed the water container to Gwen.

Back at home base Owen used the solar light to examine both women, she was covered in cuts and bruises, rope burns and some evidence suggesting they had been dragged.

'We were taking a break near the bird cage grotto. We were all sitting eating when the golden people attacked us,' Gwen said, and Rhys put his arm around her.

'It was over so quick. They sprayed this stuff in our faces and made us very weak.' Tosh burst into tears. 'We couldn't fight back.'

'It made Tosh very ill she couldn't stop throwing up.' Gwen started to shake. Rhys pulled her close.

'Go on,' Ianto said with deadly earnest.

'First they striped then hog tied us,' Tosh explained as Owen wrapped her in a blanket.

Gwen broke down. 'They found it fun, a great joke. Laughing and carrying on in their own language. Poking at us as if we were freaks. Jack fought them, we all did but they are so much stronger than we were. Eventually they pulled us up one at a time and took turns throwing us about. Poor Tosh, they found her being sick as if it was the greatest joke in the world.'

Owen gritted his teeth and put his arm round her.

'Next they undid our legs and began to push us through the bush. It took a long time because they kept tripping us up and laughing,' Tosh told them.

'They kept Tosh and I together. I could see it was getting dark. I managed to pick up one bird cage fruit whip branch at the grove and stuck it in my hair. It was just sharp enough to cut the ropes that connected our hands. Jack looked at us and nodded. He then he threw himself at the biggest man, telling us to run. As he did I managed to cut the last part of the rope and we took off. They chased us but because Jack was fighting them it gave us a chance.' Gwen shuddered.

'We kept falling over and crashing into trees, but we didn't stop,' Tosh continued.

Ianto went to the supply tent and came out with a machete, and a knife in his belt.

'Should you be going on your own?' Rhys asked.

'Tosh and Gwen need you both here. If they attack you should be able to hold them off.'

'I've got four bullets,' Owen asked. 'Do you want to take the gun?'

'Won't you need this in case they come here?' Ianto asked.

'You gotta rescue Jack,' Rhys said. 'Four of us here can hold out until you get back. You will be on your own and God knows what state he will be in. I say you need this more that we do.'

'Might be late in the day before we get back. I'm intending to come back along the beach as I don't want to risk a broken leg,' Ianto told them.

'You do what you need to do mate, we can hold the fort,' Owen assured him.

Owen checked the chamber as best he could then handed the gun to Ianto. 'If it's a choice between you or them take down the bastards down.'

Ianto, without a word, climbed down the ladder.

* * *

Covered in mud, Ianto lay and watched events at the golden people's camp.

Though the upright poles that surrounded the camp Ianto could see Jack was staked at the front of a camp with his hands tied behind his back. He was covered in some sort of purple coloured clay swirls back, chest, back, and legs.

He counted six golden people. Four were entertaining themselves around a central fire. One had retired to the pod on the left. The woman they had helped was standing and watching on the bridge that led to the beach.

One of the males approached Jack with a bowl of something. Jack shook his head in refusal. But the man pulled back his head back and forced him to drink. Jack choked and coughed the thick liquid out to the great amusement of his captors. As the man approached again Jack spat a mouthful of the liquid into the face on his captor. Furious, the man dragged Jack forward and lashed him with a long whip-like branch. Jack curled himself up as best he could as a rain of blows fell.

The woman on the bridge moved forward and pulled his raised arm. An argument broke out with shouting and gesticulating. It ended when the man pushed the woman and two others joined in, in defence of the man. Defeated and shaking her head she returned to stand on the bridge.

Seemingly hours later the entertainment seemed to be winding down and those golden beings around the fire, now bored stretched, yawned and headed into their pods.

Ianto slithered through the moat until he was beside the hut the golden ones had built. Sliding his hand through the gap of the defence poles he flicked the lighter and held the small flame against the tinder dry foliage. As fire took hold he moved quickly to the only opening into the camp by the bridge.

In seeming seconds the fire increased in ferocity, with flames leaping upwards. All the golden people ran out of their huts and the bridge and began to try and save their supplies.

Leaping up onto the bridge Ianto ran across to Jack who, on seeing Ianto, began to struggle. Taking out his knife Ianto cut him free.

'Ianto!' Jack called out as one the golden men realised this was a rescue attempt, came running towards him brandishing long wicked-looking blade over his head.

Ianto pointed the pistol and fired. The man clutched his chest and fell backwards. His hands now free, Jack grabbed the machete and stood.

At the sound of the shot two of the golden people turned, screamed, and ran towards them. Ianto fired again and a golden woman took three paces then fell face down.

The remaining woman increased her speed, her face distorted in anger. Ianto fired again but the gun jammed so she kept coming. Jack slashed her with his machete, she dodged, lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Jack and Ianto turned and pounded across the bridge then along the hard sand at the water's edge. They ran, fighting to breathe, knowing that they could be overtaken by the physically superior golden people at any given moment. It was only when they were at the point of collapse did they fall onto the sand.

'Gwen and Tosh?' Jack gasped out.

'Safe,' Ianto said, fighting to breath and speak.

Once they had their breaths they remained still and listened in case they were being followed. But other than themselves all they could hear was the sea and the breeze through the trees.

Ianto handed him the water bottle he had brought and watched Jack gulp.

'I've got to wash this filth off,' Jack said, now standing and heading into the sea. As he reached hip height he started to rub the dirt and markings off his body. Ianto watched, entranced as the moonlight seemed to have turn Jack's skin into liquid silver. Ianto pulled his vision back and realised he was still covered in mud. Moving towards they stood together when Ianto felt an impulse and leaning down he grabbed a handful of sand and rubbed it over Jack's chest.

Together then cleaned off the debris of the past hours. Almost completed, Jack stopped, stared at Ianto then looked down at Ianto's hand. Ianto picked it up and kissed the palm. Ianto felt his entire being unleashed and the pulled Jack in for a frantic kiss.

As they kissed something came alive within both of them. Jack was not sure if it was the adrenaline, but this was so powerful he could no longer ignore the passion he felt. The moonlight made it seem like Ianto was some otherworldly being and all he wanted was him.

They staggered back up the beach frantically trying to reach every part of each other's body at the same time until they were they rolling around in the surf.

Their actions were wanton, free of guilt of the past, or shame. It was a blessing of long moments of pure exquisite ecstasy.

As his orgasm erupted Ianto cried out loud as he was released as he began to free himself from the terrible burden he had carried. As Jack lay panting in his arms he realised they had both come at the same time.

'I've lived so closeted and so scared. On my way to rescue you I made myself a promise if I got out alive I wanted to free myself of the lies I've been told,' Ianto said.

Jack kissed him. 'I've been feeling so dead inside, now all I want to live.'

'They are going to come after us aren't they?' Ianto said as they held each other.

'Yes and we have to prepare,' Jack said climbing to his feet.

'Bloody sad really.' Ianto took Jack's offered hand and stood.

'The odds are more even now. I figure four of them against six of us,' Jack said.

'Let's hope that's enough,' Ianto said picking up the pace.

'It has to be,' Jack added.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the beginning of the home beach. Rhys was the first to see them. He ran down the beach towards them, followed by Gwen and Tosh.

Reaching them Rhys threw his arms around Ianto. Followed by Tosh and Gwen, creating a group hug.

'You were so brave,' Gwen broke down.

'How many of the bastards did you get?' Owen asked as Ianto got to the top of the ladder.

'Two,' Ianto handed the gun back to Owen, 'but the gun jammed.'

Owen looked the gun over. 'Not sure I want to try and unjam a loaded gun.'

'We saved you some fruit.' Gwen handed them the food basket.

'Early morning raid,' Tosh told them.

'Preparations are looking good,' Ianto said, pointing the fruit he was holding at the large pile of stones in two heaps.

'They've got spears and bows and arrows, swords and knives,' Jack told them swallowing a mouth full of fruit. 'But I never saw them use the bows. We need to prepare for a siege.' Jack took a mug of coffee.

'I don't think they use that tactic,' Owen said.

'What do you mean?' Gwen asked.

'They are physically strong, everything we've seen and experienced is about them overpowering us like that rabbit,' Owen said. 'After last night they will be angry because we managed to best them. We knocked off two of their number and destroyed part of their camp. I say they will be coming for us, believing they can best us in a knock-down fight.'

'What you're saying is they've underestimated us,' Tosh said.

'In a nutshell, yeah,' Owen replied.

'Maybe we should have a go at them first,' Gwen suggested, but Jack shook his head.

'This little island being higher is defendable. We know its strengths and limitations. If they come to us then we keep control,' Jack pointed out.

'They have to get up here first,' Rhys said, sharpening his machete.

'So we have knives, I suggest turning more into spears,' Tosh told them.

'What about boiling water?' Ianto suggested.

'Great idea but we would have to keep it hot for god knows how long and the amount of water and firewood we would need would make it counterproductive,' Jack told him.

'It was just an idea.' Tosh looked a little defeated.

'No, it was brilliant,' Owen countered. 'My preference would be for burning oil cause it can be set alight.'

'But no oil,' Tosh smiled, and Owen winked.

'How about an old-fashioned sand trap,' Ianto spoke up.

'Like a pit with spikes in the bottom?' Rhys sounded enthused.

'It will only work if they attack at night,' Ianto told them.

'I also suggest we remove as many supplies as we can towards the back of the island,' Jack said.

'You up for this?" Gwen turned to Jack and Ianto.

'If and you and Tosh can manage to cut ropes in the dark then run through a dark forest and get back here, I sure can,' Ianto said, 'and sleep's going to be impossible anyway.'

Owen tried to look serious. 'I don't think you and Jack should take first watch tonight.'

'We won't do anything other than be on watch,' Jack said a little too quickly and Ianto put both hands over his face.

'Not sure what you meant,' Owen said. 'But I meant was you might both fall asleep because you're tired from running and shooting people.'

'That's exactly what he meant.' Ianto handed Jack a machete. Then pushed him towards the ladder.

Jack turned went to say something, lifted his finger, turned back then climbed down.

'Did something happen other than a fight and rescue?' Tosh said through narrowed eyes.

'I think there was a fight alright,' Owen added trying not to laugh.

'Recuse aside, I thought Ianto hated Jack,' Rhys said.

'I think hate's too strong a word, more like avoidance,' Owen said knowingly.

'I can't see it.' Rhys shook his head.

'They have love bites all over including,' Gwen pointed to the top of her inner thigh.

'I thought that was a mark from being tied up,' Rhys said.

'It's that bay its lovely. That's where me and Rhys first…' She stopped before she said anything more turned and began to start moving their supplies.

* * *

With extreme care, Ianto and Jack headed into the jungle. The canopy which had seemed to be so welcoming today had become a place of shadows and fear. Reaching where the bamboo-like plant grew, they cut down as many stems as they could carry. It was very useful in more ways than one as the plant stems were easy to cut. They remained flexible but within hours went hard and kept an edge so would make excellent spears.

Once they got back. Rhys and Gwen went to retrieve the water station by the stream. Relaying back and forward by late afternoon they had enough water and food to keep themselves going for at least five days.

Rhys joined Jack and Ianto digging the pit at the high-water mark before the base. Lining the pit with bamboo to shore it up meant a second quick race to the grove. By full dark they had had placed large bulb palm leaves over the pit and covered them with a sprinkling of sand.

Tosh has been busy. She had split the remaining bamboo. Using the rope they had left, Gwen tied them together to produce crude shields hopefully good enough to stop an arrow or a spear thrust if it came to close combat.

By the time the sun had disappeared everything irreplaceable had been stowed. As the final act of the day Jack pulled up the ladder. They had done everything they could for now. If they were allowed a second day they would dig more pits and create a barrier at the top of the escarpment but none of them doubted they would get a second day.

Now all they had to do was wait.

At the darkest point of night as the moons began to set a flaming fire shot through and hit one of the tents. Rhys and Owen, who had remained awake quickly put it out and roused the others.

The next few shots fired were not so lucky and showed the golden beings that their first arrow was a lucky shot.

A cry suddenly rang out and it seemed the pit trap Ianto and Rhys had set up had triggered.

Three shadows now raced forward with a ladder. Owen and Jack threw the boulders they had down on top of the heads of their attackers. Ianto and Gwen waited until they were almost at the top then used the poles they had prepared to push the ladder away. The ladder with an attacker hit the ground with a crash.

The golden people tried a different tactic, the man hoisting the woman upward. Jack moved to confront her as her feet hit the ground.

Jack stabbed her upper thigh. As the blade struck true she grunted but kept coming at him with a spear.

Rhys came from right side and slashed her arm. She dropped the blade and together Rhys and Jack pushed her off into the sea.

Without warning one of the males appeared. He had pole-vaulted into the camp.

'Ladder!' Jack shouted out.

'Bastards.' Gwen knew what she had to do and threw a rock downward at a dark shape trying to retrieve the ladder. Tosh joined her and heaved over a second rock.

Owen, Jack, Ianto and Rhys surrounded the golden being.

'Four against one, you fucking idiot.' Owen thrust his spear forward as hard as he could. Rhys, Ianto and Jack attacked. The being, bleeding from multiple wounds, turned and leapt over the side.

The first rays of the early morning sun made it clear the fight was over. The beings were struggling to pull out the being wounded in the pit.

Jack hurled his spear as hard as he could in the direction of the pit. Rhys, Owen and Gwen on seeing his action threw theirs with as much might as they could. One hit its mark directly in the back of one of the beings.

Still under attack two survivors pulled the being out of the pit and began to limp away as fast as they could.

'Yeah you had better run!' Owen screamed at them.

'That's the last time you will ever fuck with us!' Gwen joined in.

Rhys cupped his mouth. 'Get back to where you came from and never come back, you wankers!'

'That's what we humans call an arse whipping!' Tosh shouted.

Everyone turned towards her as she had never raised her voice.

'Seems appropriate,' she told them.

'Damn fucking right.' Owen put her arm round her. 'You are a bunch of fucking looser cunts!' he shouted down the beach.

'Owen!' Gwen admonished. "I hate that word'

'If this is not a time to shout obscenities at the losing side to rub it in, I don't know when is,' Owen said in his defence.

'True,' Ianto laughed and began shouting what appeared to be every single swear word in the English language with all his might towards the retreating golden beings.

'Ianto.' Owen looked at him with a new appreciation. 'I didn't know you had such a foul vocabulary.'

'There is nothing like having friends kidnapped, assaulted and being attacked to bring out the swear in me,' Ianto replied.

'So what does one do when one has won a major victory?' Rhys asked.

'Coffee,' Ianto declared. 'Followed by food.'

* * *

In case there was a repeat attack there was renewed effort to ensure the safety of the camp; but a second attack never came.

After two days Gwen, Rhys and Jack crept through the forest to check the other's camp. It was deserted. The hut where they had kept their supplies was destroyed and everything else had been removed.

'Can we be sure they have gone?' Owen asked the question all three of them were thinking.

'Or have they just moved somewhere else?' Jack asked.

'They were all were seriously injured,' Owen said.

'Good riddance,' Gwen said.

'Just think,' Rhys said. 'If we really were two different alien races of people just think what we could have shared.'

'Bloody sad and a waste,' Owen said.

'You okay Jack?' Gwen asked.

'I think so, being back here and seeing them gone is very satisfying,' Jack said reflectively.

'Time to get back and report,' Rhys said.

'I'm with you there,' Owen said.

'Let hope we don't come across that rhino thing,' Rhys said.

'Ever the optimist.' Gwen almost tripped a root.

* * *

As days passed to weeks all the evidence told them they were alone. They spent time to now map the island from the coast to the interior.

There was more fruit. Trees that had been stripped had branches so laden they bowed down towards the ground.

They finally found and tracked the rhino beings or tanks as they were now called. The tanks mostly lived up towards a more densely forested part of island.  
Their diet included bird cage fruit; Gwen discovered this while being chased, she had thrown back the bag she was carrying in a desperate effort to escape. The tank came to an almost complete stop which considering its size was surprising. It then scoffed down the entire contents of Gwen's efforts then stomped off.

'Where did you store the plant and animal cards?' Tosh shouted out from deep inside the storage tent.

'Should be in there,' Ianto told her from outside.

'Sorry I've got them.' Gwen came out of her tent and handed them over to Tosh. 'Looking for anything in particular?' Gwen asked as Tosh flicked though them

'I'm feeling a bit sick so I'm recalling if one of listed herbs might help.'

'You're not ill are you Tosh?' Gwen asked worried.

'Not actually ill.' Tosh took the cards.

Gwen cupped her hand whispered towards Tosh. 'Time of the month?'

'Not exactly.' Tosh blushed.

"I think we better fess up,' Owen said, joining the conversation.

'Okay,' Tosh agreed.

'We have some news,' Owen said, putting his arm around Tosh.

'I'm pregnant,' Tosh announced.

'You stopped being oblivious then,' Gwen laughed and Owen, for the first they had seen, blushed.

'How this going to work?' Rhys asked. 'Did your time training include women having babies?'

'It's normally women,' Owen reminded him.

'You know what I mean,' Rhys added

'If we take sensible precautions and take time to prepare, I don't see much issue,' Owen told them.

'What sort of sensible precautions?" Gwen asked.

'Good all-round diet, keeping active, that sort of thing'

'You got morning sickness haven't you?' Gwen said. 'So you're needing some sort of herbs.'

Tosh nodded. 'Some of the medicinal herbs are only available in the spring.'

'If you let us know what you're looking for we can keep an eye out,' Jack offered.

'Right, you and Ianto are going for a 'walk',' Gwen did air quotes.

'Actually Jack wanted to paint, and we want to find the right spot.'

'Painting is that what you're calling it,' Gwen laughed.

'I'm not sure what you mean,' Ianto said in all innocence.

'I bet you're heading for Pash Bay,' Gwen teased.

Jack laughed and headed down the ladder. When he reached the bottom Rhys shouted down.

'Hey, you forgot your sketch book.'

Before Jack could reply he saw a large white glowing globe hovering a few feet in front of him.

'Do you wish to stay?' the globe asked.

'Everyone you had better come down,' Jack shouted.

A quick scramble down the ladder and they all stood facing the globe, not sure how to react.

'Do you wish to stay?' the globe repeated the question.

'You kidnapped us, drop us here with no explanation!' Ianto burst out.

'We need some answers,' Rhys said and there was a mutter of agreement.

'What the hell was this all about?' Owen asked.

As they watched two beings formed on each side of the globe. One was a human being, the second was a golden being.

'Our race is dying. We are long-lived people and for aeons less and less children were born to us until the last was born around the time your ancestors walked upright.

'As a parting gift we wanted to grant a legacy. There are two sentient beings in this galaxy who could inherit all that is ours. To ensure our legacy would go to the worthiest, an experiment was proposed. Both you and the Golden Beings as you call them proved to be of equal intelligence and resourcefulness;

'Thirty-three islands were chosen across this world. In all cases the humans prevailed against the Golden ones. You did so not because you had greater strength but because you showed compassion, empathy and worked as a whole to ensure the safety and wellbeing of everyone in your group.

'Further, all the human groups tried in one form or other to reach out in an effort to share resources or share the burden of survival. No group of golden beings reached out to any human group in this fashion. They reacted only to dominate or destroy.

'We have now chosen. You are our inheritors,' the Globe pronounced.

'What will happen to the golden ones?' Tosh asked.

'They will have their potential limited, so they do not progress. Human beings will now be helped to gain the skills needed to overcome their many current social and planetary issues to enable them to move into the stars.'

'Hang on a moment,' Gwen said. 'That sounds a bit unfair. A few tests and a whole race gets their future stolen from them?'

'Your thoughts do you proud and is one more proof our choice was correct. If this situation were reversed the others would wipe out the entire human race without a second thought to advance themselves.'

'Well, we humans have done as much in our past. Wiped out whole civilisations,' Ianto spoke up. 'I would hate for the human race to be judged on our past actions.'

'The test was evolved over many centuries with much debate. We gave each race time to develop. The human race has reached a level of self-consciousness, in other words you can look back on the past and conclude that there were great wrongs and many injustices. This is continuing you are aware, and many thousands of individuals are fighting to save every species of life on your planet. Others are fighting for all humans to have a voice.'

'I still think you should give them a second chance. Give them time for self-reflection,' Rhys said.

There was a momentary pause then the globe spoke. 'We have reviewed, and our decision is final. The question now remains do you wish to return?'

'You listen here,' Owen spoke up. 'There have been complications. There is now a baby.'

'What happens next will depend your decisions,' the globe replied.

'That's the same sort of bullshit answer we had before,' Jack interjected 'We want a straight answer.'

'All possibilities are open. We will abide by your decision. What happens will be dependent on your desire to return.'

'If we return what happens to us?' Ianto asked.

'You would forget and would be placed back into your life and continue as before.'

Rhys looked at Gwen. 'So back to my crap life, traffic, pollution, fast food, the daily grind, working for a pittance to buy screes of rubbish I don't need, obsessed with getting drunk as fast as I could, life.'

'We would forget each other and lose the baby,' Tosh said concerned and took Owen's hand.

Ianto pulled Jack towards him and kissed his lips. 'I can't go back. not there. I can't lose you, Jack.'

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes. 'We are staying'

'We found each other we want to stay,' Tosh and Owen added

'Not going back not after what we have here,' Rhys said taking Gwen's hand.

The globe hummed then spoke. 'You should know that off all the golden people chose to leave yet every human group has chosen to remain. This planet and its system are our gift for you. There is no sentient life her nor will any develop. Use what is here wisely.'

'Before you go, how did you choose us and get us here?' Tosh asked.

'You returned from the point of acquisition, cleared up your life, resigned in a way not to arouse suspicion. Bought and packed two trunks and went to the rendezvous point. None of you have family that would consider a long-term disappearance odd or even questioned. All of you had logical cover stories that would not raise any questions.'

'Hang on a moment,' Jack interrupted. 'My watch. It had a new battery. If it took five years to get here so you are not being truthful when you say you could return us.'

'That we cannot explain. Perhaps the battery was faulty,' the being said.

'Or it took us a lot longer to get here than you are letting on,' Jack replied.

'We wish you well. This is life, a gift, go forward, take what you have learnt here and live.' The globe seemed to sizzle then popped.

'Thirty-three islands,' Rhys said rubbing his hands together.

'What are you thinking?' Gwen asked.

'We need a boat,' Ianto said.

'Not before we have a house,' Tosh added.

'A house then a boat,' Jack laughed.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand then whispered in his ear. 'See you later,' Jack said as started to walk off.

'Sex, sex, sex. That's all you two think about!' Gwen shouted out after them.

'Catching up for lost time,.' Ianto shouted back.

'Time,' Owen said thinking about Jack's comments.

'Abagail,' Tosh suddenly said out loud.

'What?' Owen startled.

'Name.'

'How do you know it's a girl?'

'Intuition,' Tosh laughed.

'I'll give you intuition.' Owen pulled her into a hug. 'Now where does madam want this house?'


End file.
